Kino hitori ashita futari ka ?
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Traduction du titre : Hier seul, demain à deux. Fic triste et sanglante. Yuuto X Nataku. Faut oser !
1. J’étais seul

Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ?

(trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?- enfin c'est ce que je cherche à dire ^^)

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ Prosper le roi du pain d'épices, miam !!

Titre : Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? (trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?) (les titres sont pas mon fort je le reconnais sans mal, je me suis cassé la tête pour celui-là, vous aimez ??)

Série : X de Clamp (comme vous savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est fort dommage soit dit en passant ^^) j'essaye tant bien que mal (certainement plus mal que bien) de respecter les auteurs et leurs récits mais j'adapte aussi à ma sauce.

Couple : à priori Yutô + Nataku. Faut voir si je vais pas en rajouter d'autres en cours de route. Alors je discutais par mail pour faire un joli couple yaoi avec Yutô qui est de loin mon perso de X. Donc je discutais avec Ar Lutun (d'ailleurs cette fic t'es dédicacée Mélanie ^^) pour savoir avec qui le mettre le BOOOOOOOOOO Yutô, telle était ma question existentielle du jour (je sais je m'en pose des questions hein ?). alors pas avec Fuuma, ça faisait un peu sado maso, de toute façon, Fuuma il est avec Kamui alors pas touche. Avec Seichiro ? non lui est avec mister Subaru //Sorata ? casé avec Arashi /// Kanoe ? j'aime bien ce perso mais bof /// avec Satsuki ? ça va pas la tête, peu pas la piffrer celle là, pas touche à mon Yutô, bas les pattes !!! /// avec Kusanagi ? ben non lui il va avec Yuzuhira. /// avec Kakyô ?? ben lui il est avec Hokkuto//// Bon j'avais quand même fait pas mal de perso à vrai dire !! 

Alors je me dis avec Nataku ? Ben pourquoi ? parce qu'il est beau !! Comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ? mais euh…. Pourquoi pas hein ??

Genre : YAOI – donc ci vous aimez pas que les hommes se fassent des poutous ou autre, pas la peine d'allez plus loin, sinon vous pouvez toujours continuez, à vos risques et périls pour votre santé mentale – dont Dieu merci, je ne suis absolument pas responsable, je préviens !! euh, je sais pas encore, un peu sérieux, un peu pas sérieux. Comment ça je suis folle ? mais non, je vais très bien, oui ok, je suis fan d'anime mais j'assume, pareil pour le yaoi.

Déclaration + dédicace de l'auteur : l'auteur prévient aimablement tout lecteur qu'il a le cerveau carrément endommagé, pourri… donc ne l'assassinez pas, c'est pas la peine, ne lui envoyez pas non plus de virus, il vous en sera reconnaissant !! Par contre vous pouvez lui envoyer des critiques + ou – à condition de les argumenter un tant soit peu. Petite, enfin GROSSE DEDICACE à AR LUTUN, je te dédie cette fic, très chère amie, l'idée m'est venu lors d'un mail que tu m'as envoyé, j'espère que t'aimes !!

(Alors, commençons dès le début. Au début j'avais intitulé cette fic « j'étais seul ». elle devait être n un seul chapitre mais ma tendance à résumer m'a trahie – je suis du genre si j'ai une synthèse de 4 pages à faire, à la faire mais à remplir densément jusqu'à le dernière ligne les 4 pages  en question – et je ne sais combien elle en fera mais j'essayerai de ne pas faire comme ma fic sur Utena qui en est actuellement à son 11ème chapitre et qui doit atteindre 1/3 de l'intrigue – je m'en excuse d'avance auprès de mes fidèles lecteurs de la longueur innée – pardonnez moi ^^. Bon bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons (je suis en train de me taper un dialogue solo dans cette fic !! que personne ne lit mais bon !!) je voulais que ce soit court donc j'espère ne pas dépasser les 5 chapitres ^^ le seul problème est la densité des idées que j'ai qui chaque jour augmente ^^ maman, sauve moi. Alors pour en revenir au titre (qui a dit que je m'égarais ?) j'avais choisi « j'étais seul », j'hésitais entre ce titre et « j'étais seul et je le resterai »-selon l'évolution en fait qui n'est pas fini ^^- mais je me disais c'est pas assez mystérieux trop transparent, trop simple, ça engage pas à lire ta fic ma fille ça !! donc je me suis creusée la tête (vous me direz si ça été utile), alors ma muse incarnée en la personne Ar Lutun (vous savez ce que vous lui devez maintenant ^^) qui m'a habillement suggéré les titres en langue étrangère et voilà le résultat !!

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 1 : j'étais seul

* Je me sens seul. La solitude me pèse, elle m'enchaîne. Je ne suis attaché à rien, je vis au jour le jour, attendant des lendemains meilleurs mais n'espérant rien. Je me laisse porter par la vie… Je suis un lâche finalement… Jamais je n'ose… Jamais je ne prends d'initiative, je suis…. Serais je un chien ? un bon toutou à sa mèmère ?…. Je me laisse porter par les autres, par le destin…

Je ne fais rien… je n'attends rien… Pourquoi je vis ?je me le demande souvent, même trop souvent ces temps ci. … Et ces pouvoirs qui m'ont été accordés… Pourquoi à moi, pourquoi pas un autre ? pourquoi suis je l'élu ? Que suis-je censé faire ? ai je fais les bons choix ? telles sont mes questions quotidiennes…

Et le destin toujours me porte pareil à la vie. Je ne sais pas quel est mon destin…. A la limite tant mieux, j'espère pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile, au moins une fois dans ma vie, ne pas être né pour rien ou en vain… Je suis un humain parmi tant d'autres si je n'avais pas eu ces pouvoirs… Des fois je le regrette… Je me pose trop de question… Les gens pensent que je suis heureux, toujours je suis poli, toujours aimable, un mot gentil pour un tel, un geste pour un autre. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'illusion…

Rien qu'une illusion….

Toujours une illusion…

Encore une illusion…

Je suis plein de faux semblants… Je fuis, je suis lâche je me déteste. J'aimerai me secouer, faire quelque chose, agir, prendre le taureau par les cornes, faire ce que je veux… mais je ne sais si j'ai fait le bon choix… Ce couteau là-bas me semble bien tentant.. Pourtant il est si facile de mourir, de se laisser porter par la mort et les autres.

Je suis écœurant… Je me hais…

Je suis seul… Pourtant toues les femmes me courent après, elles me trouvent beau, prévenant et gentil, ce que je suis mais elles ne savent pas ce que je pense. Aucune d'elle n'a réussi à me toucher, à me faire frémir, à me faire éprouver des sentiments…

C'est cela que j'attends… aimer… enfin aimer…. Donner…. Recevoir…. Etre aimer pour mon moi profond et pas l'image de surface… Je voudrais pourvoir rire sans arrières pensées, sans lendemain… Qu'on me prenne la main… Eprouver quelque chose… Me sentir moi seul, sentir une présence, une main à mes côtés…

J'espère, sans trop y croire, trouver quelqu'un, le bonheur au détour d'un chemin ou d'un sentier…

Mais je n'attends plus, ça fait si longtemps. Le destin est en marche. Mon plus cher désir se réalisera t-il ? Des fois, je brûle de savoir mon destin, comment je finirais mais j'ai trop peur d'affronter la vérité, de savoir si mon vœu sera réalité ou pas…*

**Satsuki **: Yutô, Kanoe t'attends ! (pour plus de facilités, j'emploie le tu mais si je passe au vouvoiement vous inquiétez pas !!)

**Yutô :** J'arrive.

**Satsuki **: Tu semblais bien rêveur.

**Yutô **: Je me posais des questions sur le destin.

**Satsuki **: Ca ne te ressemble pas.

**Yutô **: souriant « tu as raison Satsuki-chan, allons-y, tu te joindras à nous pour prendre le thé ? »

**Satsuki **: Avec plaisir

Nos compères arrivent dans la chambre de Kanoe. Un jeun homme aux cheveux courts argentés et avec un tatouage en forme de lotus violet est là, debout, il ne sourit pas, il ne fait pas la tête. Il attend simplement. Impassible, droit comme un i, immobile comme une statue de pierre.

**Yutô **: Nataku ? que fais-tu ici ?

**Kanoe** : « C'est moi qui l'ai convoqué »

**Satsuki **: Pourquoi ?

**Kanoe** : « Je souhaites qu'il fasse équipe avec Yutô »

**Yutô **: Moi, mais pourquoi ? Il est de taille à se défendre seul.

**Kanoe** : « Il est encore jeune et surtout inexpérimenté. Il ne connaît pas les humains, après tout c'est un clone, il n'a rien d'humain. Je souhaites que tu l'accompagnes sur le terrain, que tu te charges de lui, tu es responsable de ses actes et de sa vie. Je te le confie. »

**Yutô **: souriant « Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose » s'approchant de Nataku et lui tendant la main « j'espère qu'on fera une bonne équipe toi et moi »

Nataku ne dit rien, son visage est toujours inexpressif.

Yutô : « Je suis désolé si ma compagnie ne te convient pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'un chaperon mais les ordres sont ceux qu'ils sont. Nous devons obéir… Je me charge de t'apprendre des choses sur les humains, les relations, comment se comporter… sinon jamais nous y arriverons. D'accord ? » 

Nataku toujours impassible ne dit rien.

**Yutô **: souriant « Qui ne dis mot consent, j'en conclu donc que tu es d'accord !! Je te rejoins dans une heure au parc de Ueno ».

Nataku s'éloigne. Il n'a pas bronché d'un poil durant la conversation.

**Yutô **:soupirant « Fichtre, c'est pas gagné d'avance !! »

**Kanoe** : « Je compte sur toi Yutô. Ce jeune garçon est prêt à tout pour notre « Kamui ». Surveille le étroitement, fais toi en une poupée si tu peux. Notre « Kamui » me fait peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais je préfère prévenir. Autant éviter un conflit entre nous. Surveille le donc attentivement »

**Yutô **: « Il me semblait bien que tu ne faisais ça pour rien !! Je m'en occupe, je surveillerai ces moindres faits et gestes, j'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur lui »

**Kanoe** : « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi »

**Satsuki **: Bonne chance

**Yutô **: « Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Ja ne !! »

Une heure plus tard. A Ueno, un parc au centre de Tokyo.

Nataku est là assis sur un banc, des oiseaux autour de lui, posés sur son épaule, piaillent doucement comme pour lui murmurer un secret. Soudain, un bruit violent, assourdissant. Une voiture vient se fracasser à quelque centimètres du jeune clone. Les oiseaux s'envolent effrayés.

Des punks armés d'une batte de base-ball sortent de la voiture, visiblement saouls, ils ont des battes de base-ball à la main et semblent chercher des crosses à tous le monde. Leurs regards se posent sur Nataku qui leur semble un jeune homme sans défense, une proie, une victime sur qui ils vont pouvoir se défouler, s'acharner, assouvir leur moindre plaisir (mais ils savent pas à qui ils ont à faire)

**Punk 1** : Oh le beau jeune homme

**Punk 2** : Dis t'es sûr que c'est un homme ? T'as vu sa peau ???

**Punk 3** : Je connais un bon moyen de savoir !!

**Punk 4** : riant « je crois savoir ce que t'as en tête !! »

**Punk 5 **: Je me le ferai bien !! Et toi, déshabille toi et plus vite que ça !!

Nataku ne réagit pas, il commence à partir, ces hommes font trop de bruit pour lui.

**Punk 3** : Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

**Punk 5 **: rattrapant Nataku et l'accrochant par la manche « Oh, mon gars on t'as posé une question et on t'as donné un ordre !! déshabille toi et plus vite que ça !! Et t'as intérêt à bien faire ce qu'on te dis si tu veux pas que j'abîme ton joli minois » dit il en sortant son couteau.

Nataku le transperce de part en part avec son tissu. L'autre s'écroule mort.

**Yutô **: « Si j'étais vous messieurs, je m'en irais sans tarder, ça évitera d'autres petits problèmes. N'oubliez pas de taire ce petit incident sinon vous risquerez d'avoir des gros ennuis » il sourit mais son de façon glacé et ses yeux semblent des pics de glace.

**Punk 1 **: Bien monsieur, on y va tout de suite !! on dira rien, juré, promis. Pardon de vous avoir embêté. Hey, vous on se casse et plus vite que ça !!

Yutô se rapproche de Nataku : « Ca va ? tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Nataku le regarde surpris.

**Yutô **: « Quelle question bête !! c'est pas ces imbéciles qui pouvaient te faire du mal. Et bien, t'y es pas allé par 4 chemins, toi !! » dit il en tournant l'homme avec son pied « il va falloir cacher le corps »

**Nataku **: Pourquoi ?

**Yutô **: « Quel plaisir de t'entendre parler, je me demandais si t'étais muet ou pas. Pour répondre à ta question, la mort de ce type ne semble pas très naturelle, la police pourrait se poser des questions »

**Nataku **: la police ?

**Yutô **: « Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai peur bien sûr mais plutôt des dragons du ciel, je ne tiennes pas à ce qu'ils nous repèrent avant l'affrontement final »

**Nataku **: Ca semble logique.

**Yutô **: « Aide moi un peu, veux-tu ? »

Nataku et Yutô transportent le corps dans un endroit très discret sous les arbres.

**Yutô **: Après l'effort, le réconfort !! Dis tu préfères une glace ou une crêpe ? à moins que tu souhaites autre chose ?

**Nataku **: Une glace ? une crêpe ?

**Yutô **: Dis moi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Nataku baisse les yeux, un peu gêné, et secoue lentement la tête.

**Yutô **: Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'emmener dans une crêperie et chez Haagens Das (non je fais pas de pub) 

**Nataku **: Haagens Das ?

**Yutô **: Oui, tu verras, leurs glaces sont excellentes, je te recommande celle au brownie elle est très bonne, sinon le café est pas mal, tu peux même faire mélanges, je te montrerai, allez viens !!

Yutô emmène Nataku dans une petite crêperie tranquille

**Serveur **: Et pour vous messieurs, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

**Yutô **: Une crêpe banane chocolat pour moi et confiture de pomme amande pour mon compagnon.

**Serveur **: Tous de suite, monsieur.

**Nataku **: pomme amande ?

**Yutô **: J'espère que t'aimes, je me suis permis de choisir à ta place, j'ai bien fait ?

**Nataku **: Je suppose.

**Yutô **: Je te ferai aussi goûter de la mienne, on va faire 'fivety fivety'

**Nataku **: 'fivety fivety' ???

**Yutô **: « Euh, moit moit si tu préfères. » voyant l'air ahuri de Nataku, Yutô éclate de rire «se partager chacun la moitié comme ça tu goûteras des deux ! »

**Nataku **: comme tu veux.

**Serveur **: Voici messieurs.

Yutô coupe les 2 crêpes et les réparti  équitablement. Ils se régalent.

**Yutô **: C'était bon, hein ?

**Nataku **: Oui, c'est la 1ère fois que j'en mange.

**Yutô **: Tu n'es donc jamais sorti ?

Nataku baisse la tête, son regard est triste. Yutô le voit un peu perdu, il s'approche et lui met la main sur son épaule.

**Yutô **: Ce n'est rien, je suis là pour ça. Je vais te montrer ce que font les gens quand ils sont de sortie !! la 1ère chose c'est qu'en général, ils se parlent.

**Nataku **: Parler ? mais de quoi ?

**Yutô **: de tout, de rien, du dernier film, du restaurant, du petit ami ou de la femme, du dernier jeux vidéos, du travail, des vacances, de la pluie et du beau temps.

**Nataku **: mais pourquoi ?

**Yutô **: parler permet de sentir la compagnie des gens, de ne plus se sentir seul… Dis moi tu aimes être seul ou tu préfères être avec quelqu'un ?

**Nataku **: …….. Je ne sais pas… Je trouve la compagnie de Fuuma rassurante…. Il me fait penser à mon père…

**Yutô **: Donc tu n'aimes pas être seul !!

**Nataku **: tu crois ?

**Yutô **: d'après ce que tu dis, oui !! et être avec moi, t'aimes ?

**Nataku **: …….. je crois…. Oui…

**Yutô **: Ben voilà, ce sont tes 1ères émotions !!

**Nataku **: Emotions ?

**Yutô **: Ce sont ce que les humains ressentent. Il y a l'amour, l'affection, la peur, la haine, la jalousie… et plein d'autres encore. Tu apprendras, tu verras !!!

**Nataku **: tu crois ?

**Yutô **souriant : « y a pas de raison !! Maintenant, allons t'acheter des vêtements !! »

**Nataku **: pourquoi ? Ceux là ne sont pas bien ?

**Yutô **: Tu te fais trop remarquer avec ceux que tu portes.

* je ne pensais pas mais ça compagnie est agréable, on dirait un enfant. Il ne connaît rien, le pauvre. Il est vraiment attendrissant. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi !! BAKANA !!*

**Yutô **: lui prenant la main « viens dans le rayon homme, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver des pantalons et des chemises qui t'iront à merveille. J'opterai pour une bleu nuit, une rouge cramoisie, une rouge foncée, une violette… Tout ceci devrait s'accorder avec la couleur de tes yeux. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

**Nataku **:…. Euh c'est à dire que je ne sais pas…. Je suppose que tu dois avoir raison. On va faire des essais.

(justification à la question « t'aimes pas les kimonos ? » si si c'est très seyant mais pas du tout discret)

Ils arrivent au rayon Essayage des Galeries Lafayette du quartier jeune de Tokyo à Ikebukuro (je ne sais pas s'il y a des Galeries Lafayettes à Tokyo mais on va dire oui^^) où ils sont accueillis par une horde d'accortes et d'aimables vendeuses qui leur sautent dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.

**Vendeuse 1 **: Mes parfums, mes beaux parfums, messieurs

**Vendeuse 2 **: Achetez des slips, des caleçons, ils sont beaux les slips et en réduction !!

**Vendeuse 3 **: Achetez le désodorisant Narta fraîcheur masculine pour plus de fraîcheur, plus de masculinité.

**Vendeuse 4 **: La promotion du jour porte sur le tout nouveau rasoir Philips équipé d'options toutes nouvelles, le dernier cri de la nouvelle technologie en matière de rasage. Et le tout pour seulement 50 € (j'avoue ne pas avoir la moindre idée de combien ça coûte)

**Vendeuse 5 **: Le parfum « Egoïste » est le dernier d'Yves Rocher, essayer c'est l'adopter !!

**Vendeuse 6 **: les beaux pantalons Christian Lacroix viennent d'arriver, profitez de nos promotions. Aujourd'hui toute la collection à moins 15 % !! C'est pour vous messieurs !!

(Comment vous avez fait pour deviner que j'adorai les magasins ??? Beurk, moins j'y vais mieux je me porte !!)

**Yutô **: Par là, dit il en lui montrant le rayon pantalon.

Après deux bonnes heures à faire plusieurs essais, ils finissent par prendre plusieurs modèles.

**Nataku **:…. Le quel faut-il que je mette ?

**Yutô **: Celui que tu veux, pardi !!

**Nataku **: …. C'est  à dire que je ne sais pas.

**Yutô **: L'ensemble bleu nuit et sied à ravir je pense.

**Nataku **: Bien, je vais me changer.

**Yutô **: N'oublie pas de le faire dans la cabine cette fois !! dit il en riant.

Nataku s'en va en courant dans la cabine.

----------------------------------------------------

Flash back 

Après avoir choisi 2 – 3 tenues, la vendeuse propose à Nataku de les essayer. Celui-ci commence à se déshabiller en plein milieu du magasin ce qui lui avait valut le regard courroucé des mères de famille et admirateur des jeunes filles et vendeuses.

**Yutô **: Qu'est-ce que… Madame (à la vendeuse), veuillez excuser mon ami, il est du genre farceur…

S'approchant de Nataku, il lui murmure à l'oreille « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?? »

**Nataku **: Elle ma demandé de me déshabiller, non ? ben c'est ce que je fais, ça se voit pas ?

**Yutô **: Bah si justement, t'es censé le faire dans la cabine. Tu sais, se montrer nu est réservé aux personnes avec qui tu veux faire l'amour…

**Nataku **: l'amour ?

**Yutô **: Je t'expliquerai plus tard, avoir des relations sexuelles si tu préfères. Et tu ne te déshabilles jamais en public, d'accord ?

**Nataku **:.. bien…

----------------------------------------------------

Nataku finit par ressortir quelques instants plus tard. Il est vêtu d'un très joli pantalon bleu nuit et d'une chemise de la même couleur qui met en valeur ses sublimes yeux.

**Yutô **: * Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau ainsi !! Il est franchement class ! quel homme ! mais à quoi je pense moi ? c'est un homme et je suis une homme !!* « tu vas faire craquer toutes les filles comme ça !! »

**Nataku **: faire craquer les filles ?

**Yutô **: souriant de plus belle « t'es vraiment innocent c'est incroyable !! Allons déguster des glaces pendant que je t'explique ce que sont les sentiments humains.

Quelques instants plus tard à Haagens Das.

**Yutô **: Tous les humains, hommes et femmes ressentent des émotions…

**Nataku **: des émotions ?

**Yutô **: c'est ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur de toi.

**Nataku **: mais je ne ressens rien !!

**Yutô **: C'est ce que tu crois mais tu es fait à partir de cellules humaines, tu es issu d'un corps humain, tout ceci te permet d'être doué d'émotions, de sentiments. Simplement tu ne sais pas ce que c'est donc tu ne penses pas en ressentir. Il faut que tu te laisses aller à écouter tes émotions, ce que tu ressent.

**Nataku **: Tu es sûr ?

**Yutô **: Tu m'as dit à la crêperie que tu aimais la compagnie de Fuuma, qu'il te faisait penser à ton père… Ce sont des émotions…

**Nataku **: Je me rappelle… Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé si j'aimais ta compagnie.

**Yutô **: Tu m'as dit oui pour me faire plaisir ce dont je te remercie.

**Nataku **: mais je le pense… sincèrement…

**Yutô **: bouche bée * ça alors il est si direct, il semble si sûr de lui, il est vraiment adorable * « merci c'est gentil » dit il en souriant « tu vois maintenant tu arrives à parler sans problèmes »

**Nataku **:…

**Yutô **: Ne te ferme pas comme une huître. Ne trouves tu pas ça agréable de parler ? d'être avec quelqu'un ?

**Nataku **:… « si » murmure t il rouge comme une pivoine.

**Yutô **: « T'es vraiment trognon quand… » Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, je délire !!

A suivre ^^ (he hé je suis diabolique je sais !! les commentaires sont les bienvenus surtout si vous voulez pas rester sur votre faim, niark niark !! chris en mode démoniaque avec sa carotte.


	2. Evolution

Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? 2

(trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?- enfin c'est ce que je cherche à dire ^^)

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – je suis de retour pour votre plus grande joie, j'ose l'espérer !! qui a dit non ? personne, bien, vous êtes sage !! ah ah rire démoniaque (il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale surtout quand j'écoute « Liar Liar » ma chanson préférée de B'Z où sa pulse dans mon cerveau, encore plus que normalement, c'est dire ^^)

Titre : Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? (trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?)

Série : X de Clamp (comme vous savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est fort dommage soit dit en passant ^^) j'essaye tant bien que mal (certainement plus mal que bien) de respecter les auteurs et leurs récits mais j'adapte aussi à ma sauce.

Couple : à priori Yutô + Nataku. Faut voir si je vais pas en rajouter d'autres en cours de route. Alors je discutais par mail pour faire un joli couple yaoi avec Yutô qui est de loin mon perso préféré de X. Donc je discutais avec Ar Lutun (d'ailleurs cette fic t'es dédicacée Mélanie ^^) pour savoir avec qui le mettre le BOOOOOOOOOO Yutô, telle était ma question existentielle du jour (je sais je m'en pose des questions hein ?). Alors pas avec Fuuma, ça faisait un peu sado maso, de toute façon, Fuuma il est avec Kamui alors pas touche. Avec Seiichiro ? non lui est avec mister Subaru //Sorata ? casé avec Arashi /// Kanoe ? j'aime bien ce perso mais bof /// avec Satsuki ? ça va pas la tête, peu pas la piffrer celle là, pas touche à mon Yutô, bas les pattes !!! /// avec Kusanagi ? ben non lui il va avec Yuzuhira. /// avec Kakyô ?? ben lui il est avec Hokkuto//// Bon alors je me dis avec Nataku ? Ben pourquoi ? parce qu'il est beau !! Comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ? mais euh…. Pourquoi pas hein ??

Genre : YAOI – donc ci vous aimez pas que les hommes se fassent des poutous ou autre, pas la peine d'allez plus loin, sinon vous pouvez toujours continuez, à vos risques et périls pour votre santé mentale – dont Dieu merci, je ne suis absolument pas responsable, je préviens !! euh, je sais pas encore, un peu sérieux, un peu pas sérieux. Comment ça je suis folle ? mais non, je vais très bien, oui ok, je suis fan d'anime mais j'assume, pareil pour le yaoi.

Déclaration + dédicace de l'auteur : l'auteur prévient aimablement tout lecteur qu'il a le cerveau carrément endommagé, pourri… donc ne l'assassinez pas, c'est pas la peine, ne lui envoyez pas non plus de virus, il vous en sera reconnaissant !! Par contre vous pouvez lui envoyer des critiques + ou – à condition de les argumenter un tant soit peu. Petite, enfin GROSSE DEDICACE à AR LUTUN, je te dédie cette fic, très chère amie, l'idée m'est venu lors d'un mail que tu m'as envoyé, j'espère que t'aimes !!

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 2 : Evolutions

(moi et mes titres de chapitres à 2 balles, si quelqu'un a mieux, je suis toute ouie !!)

_Résumé des épisodes palpitants du précédent chapitre :_ Kanoe a confié Nataku à Yutô afin que ce dernier le surveille. Yutô joue donc les nounous auprès de l'insensible Nataku, le clone fabriqué de toute pièces. Yutô et Nataku font donc, la force des choses (ainsi que l'imagination de l'auteur) se rapprochent, il vaut mieux quand on bosse ensemble, non ? Bref, Nataku goûte sa 1ère crêpe, essaie différentes tenues. Les deux hommes se retrouvent donc à déguster une glace. Je vous rappelle le dialogue (qui a dis que je devais me fouler ?)

Quelques instants plus tard à Haagens Das.

**Yutô **: Tous les humains, hommes et femmes ressentent des émotions…

**Nataku **: des émotions ?

**Yutô **: c'est ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur de toi.

**Nataku **: mais je ne ressens rien !!

**Yutô **: C'est ce que tu crois mais tu es fait à partir de cellules humaines, tu es issu d'un corps humain, tout ceci te permet d'être doué d'émotions, de sentiments. Simplement tu ne sais pas ce que c'est donc tu ne penses pas en ressentir. Il faut que tu te laisses aller à écouter tes émotions, ce que tu ressent.

**Nataku **: Tu es sûr ?

**Yutô **: Tu m'as dit à la crêperie que tu aimais la compagnie de Fuuma, qu'il te faisait penser à ton père… Ce sont des émotions…

**Nataku **: Je me rappelle… Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé si j'aimais ta compagnie.

**Yutô **: Tu m'as dit oui pour me faire plaisir ce dont je te remercie.

**Nataku **: mais je le pense… sincèrement…

**Yutô **: bouche bée * ça alors il est si direct, il semble si sûr de lui, il est vraiment adorable * « merci c'est gentil » dit il en souriant « tu vois maintenant tu arrives à parler sans problèmes »

**Nataku **:…

**Yutô **: Ne te ferme pas comme une huître. Ne trouves tu pas ça agréable de parler ? d'être avec quelqu'un ?

**Nataku **:… « si » murmure t il rouge comme une pivoine.

**Yutô **: « T'es vraiment trognon quand… » Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, je délire !!

Alors que Nataku lève la tête étonné vers Yutô et que celui-ci détourne gêné son regard, une explosion retentit dans le centre commercial.

Un tremblement de terre agitent les murs, les gens crient, pleurent, s'affolent et courent dans tous les sens en proie à la panique la plus totale. Tous désirent sauver leur vie, leur misérable vie. Il ne font plus qu'un, un groupe de gens en proie à la folie, à la peur de la mort, à la peur la plus enfouie au fond de chaque humain qui ressort lorsque la mort vient réclamer son dû à son heure. Les bébés, les vieillards, les femmes enceintes sont écrasés sans le moindre état d'âme par la foule en proie à la panique.

Des petits cons en profitent pour fracasser la devanture des magasins, voler la caisse ou les bijoux à leurs risques et périls car les murs s'écroulent, la terre n'est pas stable. Tout risque de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Tout risque d'être enseveli.

**Yutô **: « Nataku, viens, tout risque de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre !! »

**Nataku **: calme observe les gens « pourquoi ont-ils si peur ? »

**Yutô **: « Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais viens je t'en prie !! » Yutô prend Nataku par la manche et entraîne ce dernier dans son sillage. Les deux jeunes gens atterrissent non loin de là, en haut d'un immeuble, ils voient le sakurazukamori.

**Yutô **: « Ainsi, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça »

**Seiichiro** : « Exact, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous y étiez »

**Yutô **: « Tu as détruit l'un de mes magasins de glace préféré !! »

**Seiichiro** : « Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres, non ? »

**Yutô **: « Heureusement !! Tu as fini d'accomplir ton travail ? »

**Seiichiro** : « Oui comme tu peux le constater. Et vous que faites-vous ici ? »

**Yutô **: « Juste une petite ballade, c'est tout !! nous avons fini »

**Seiichiro** : « Vous rentrez ? je vous accompagne. »

Nos trois compères repartent de ce pas au QG de Konoe and Cie.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'école Clamp, nous retrouvons les dragons du ciel, les héros principaux de l'histoire originelle de X de Clamp. Ceux-ci se reposent tant bien que mal des affrontements qu'ils ont eu avec les dragons du ciel. Kamui a été blessé, crucifié par Fuuma, son cher et tendre Fuuma. Les autres s'inquiètent (pas à tort il faut le reconnaître) pour sa santé mentale comme physique.

**Kamui** : *Fuuma …. Naze (pourquoi ?) Kotori ta sœur bien aimée est morte, ton père aussi…. Comme tu dois souffrir, je voudrais tant pouvoir être à tes côtés, pouvoir te consoler, sécher tes larmes qui doivent couler sur tes joues… Pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi ? je ne comprends pas ? qu'est-ce qui te prends ? tu es si différent du Fuuma que je connais. D'habitude si posé, si calme, tu laisses peu voir ou même deviner tes sentiments que tu gardes au fond de ton cœur comme si tu craignais de devenir faible en les exposant au regard de tous…. Tu as totalement changé… tu es devenu inhumain… tu me fais peur… mais je continue à t'aimer malgré tout…. J'ai compris que tu es mon double, tu feras tout pour m'arracher la vie. Tu me fais déjà de la peine en tuant tous ses pauvres innocents ou en touchant à mes amis. Pourquoi ? je ne te comprends plus… Nous qui étions autrefois si proches, nous sommes devenus le contraire. Le ying et le yang, les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie. Si différents, opposés mais indispensable à l'équilibre si précaire de ce monde. Fuuma, j'espère que tu reviendras à la raison, que tu reviendras à mes côtés…. Je ferais tout pour ça… Je désire tellement te voir… si tu savais…

Kamui se relève de son lit où il pleurait, s'habille et sort.

Pendant ce temps, Fuuma sur son fauteuil semble sortir d'un sombre rêve, il sourit, prends son manteau, se lève et s'en va.

Kamui erre les rues, seul en pleurant dans les rues de Tokyo animées malgré les récents tremblements de terre, comme si les gens voulaient à tout prix oublier les récents évènements, leurs peurs, profiter une dernière fois de leur vie avant ce qui pourrait être le dernier jour de leur courte vie sur cette terre.

Alors qu'il se promène, Kamui est accosté par une bande d'une petite bande de voyous peinturlurés (je sais il y a plein de voyous dans cette fic !! mais bon vous m'en voulez pas hein ?).

**Voyou 1** : « Hey toi beau gosse ! »

Kamui bien trop occupé par ses pensées et tout à ses pleurs en les remarque même pas continuant son chemin, les larmes aux yeux, très perturbés, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il marche comme un automate.

**Voyou 2** : « Oh oh, mais c'est qu'il est farouche, notre petite princesse ! »

Deux des voyous bloquent le passage hors de la ruelle à Kamui qui avait voulu prendre un raccourci (fatale erreur !!), ce dernier les remarque donc enfin !! (pas trop tôt me direz-vous !!)

**Voyou 3** : passant sa langue sur ses lèvres « mais c'est qu'il est mignon »

**Voyou 4** : passant sa main sur les fesses de Kamui « et tendre en plus !! »

**Kamui** : « Non mais ça va pas la tête !! Ote tes sales pattes d'ici !! » dit il en frappant la main du voyou punk qui lui a passé la main aux fesses ::

**Voyou 2** : « oui il est farouche et sauvage le petit !! »

**Voyou 5** : « comme je les aime »

**Voyou 6** : « je parie qu'il est vierge »

**Voyou 4** : riant « plus pour longtemps !! »

**Voyou 6** : « Tu meurs d'envie de t'occuper de son cas, avoue !! »

**Voyou 4** : « oui comme vous tous ici » s'approchant de Kamui « tu as pas bien l'air de réaliser que ici tu es sur notre territoire. Toute personne doit payer un passage, une taxe en entrant ici »

**Kamui** : « Mais je ne voulais pas… » dit il en repartant !!

**Voyou 6** : le retenant par la manche « Pas si vite mon joli, on en a pas fini avec toi »

**Voyou 4** : « Non, on commence juste » dit il en riant

**Voyou 7** : « D'habitude on prend de l'argent mais pour toi on va faire une petite exception parce que tu es mignon, avoue que tu en es reconnaissant »

**Kamui** : « C'est à dire que euh… »

**Voyou 6** : « Mais tu ne passeras pas comme ça, nous allons prélever notre taxe en nature sur toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !! »

**Kamui** : palissant « … euh… ne me touchez pas, je vous l'interdis !! »

**Voyou 6** enlevant sa veste en cuir noir et montrant un tatouage 'pour Marcel' avec un cœur rouge sur le bras gauche (j'ai pas résisté !!) « mais on s'en contrefiche de ton autorisation mon tout beau » dit il en caressant la joue de Kamui

**Kamui** repousse la main de ce dernier « je ne veux pas !! et vous ferez mieux de partir avant que je m'énerve !! »

**Voyou 6** : « Mais c'est qu'il résiste !! Oui, fais moi peur poulette j'adore ça !! »

Les autres voyous rient. Mais deux secondes plus tard, ils ouvrent grands les yeux faisant moins les fiers, le voyou mort à leurs pieds en sang.

**Voix **(on ne voit pas le visage) : Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !! Allez vous en avant que je fasse la même chose avec le reste !!

Les voyous commencent à s'enfuir mais ils sont tous engloutis par un tremblement de terre soudain et très localisé (je devrais arrêter avec les voyous moi non ?)

**Voix **(on voit une ombre en noire drapée dans une cape de la même couleur) : Ca c'est pour avoir embêté mon petit Kamui !!

Il enlève sa cape et nous reconnaissons tous Fuuma !!(je sais vous vous en doutiez hein ?)

**Kamui** : « Fuuma, c'est toi ! » dit il en souriant « comme je suis heureux » et il se précipite dans les bras de ce dernier.

**Fuuma :** « Kamui tu vas bien ? ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? » dit il en caressant les cheveux de ce dernier délicatement et tendrement « comme tu m'as manqué, tu sais !! »

**Kamui** : rouge comme une tomate « Fuuma tu es redevenu normal ? »

**Fuuma :** « Mon double prend souvent possession de moi. Une partie de moi te hais et cherche à tout prix à te tuer Kamui, c'est mon côté démoniaque… Cependant … »

**Kamui** : « Fuuma, Fuuma… Je t'en prie, ne me hais pas !! Tu sais combien je tiens à toi !! Redeviens normal et tout s'arrangera, je te le promets. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre, tu me protégeras de ta force et moi je et ferais sourire. Nous serions heureux… Qu'en penses-tu ? Je ne veux pas t'affronter Fuuma… Je tiens trop à toi… »

Kamui est arrêté dans son dialogue par un baiser passionnel de Fuuma.

**Fuuma :** « Mon cher Kamui, une autre partie de moi t'aime et te chéris plus que tout au monde. Je ne pourrais accepter de vivre avec toi que quand j'aurais vaincu l'autre partie… Je sais que tu m'en laisseras le temps… Tu as confiance en moi et j'y arriverai…. Je suis très heureux de ta proposition, une partie de moi l'accepte avec joie… Un jour l'autre partie accepteras aussi… »

Fuuma commence alors à embrasser Kamui sur le front, sur les joues puis sur les lèvres de plus en plus passionnément. Kamui ne peut que réagir à ces tendres appels, son cœur bat la chamade et il répond de plus en plus à ces baisers prenant parfois l'initiative. Soudain, Fuuma l'arrête d'une main.

**Fuuma :** « Que dis-tu de continuer autre part ? »

Kamui rougit, hoche la tête. Fuuma l'entraîne alors dans un love hôtel à partager une nuit de folie avec lui, dans ses bras le couvrant de baiser et exhaussant ses moindres désirs et envies.

(petit – euh grand - passage dédié à Teata de la ML shojokakumei qui aime le couple Fuuma / Kamui, alors j'ai pensé à elle ^^ j'espère que ça lui plaît !! vous voyez que je lis vos commentaires, hein ?)

(Bon plus sérieusement revenons à nos moutons en la personne de nos deux héros à savoir Yutô et Nataku ! Ah enfin, me direz vous. Mais euh… je tiens compte de vos avis moi euuuh…)

Au QG de Kanoe and Co, Yutô fait son rapport à Kanoe, le big boss des dragons de la terre. Satsuki est buvant le thé en leur compagnie.

**Kanoe** : « alors mon petit Yutô, cette journée ? pas trop dur ? »

**Yutô **: Ca va…

**Satsuki :** Comme tu dis ça, on a l'impression que tu as vécu une journée en enfer, je me trompe ?

**Yutô **: Nataku est du genre difficile à cerner…

**Kanoe** : T'avouerais-tu vaincu ?

**Yutô **: Pas le moins du monde, Kanoe… Je suis juste circonspect et prudent.

**Satsuki **: Ca ne te ressemble pas, il te donne tellement de fil à retordre ?

**Yutô **: « C'est à dire que oui… Il ne pense pas comme un humain, je n'ai jamais rencontré ça. Ca va être dur de gagner sa confiance »* surtout que je n'ai pas envie de la perdre sa confiance !!******

**Kanoe** : Je compte sur toi. De toute façon, je pense que tu es capable de l'arrêter au besoin.

**Yutô **: « Certainement » * cette mission me plait de moins en moins. Je n'ai pas envie d'espionner Nataku, je n'ai pas envie de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Je pense que ce n'est pas le seul dragon du ciel en quel Kanoe a des doutes… De plus, je commence à bien aimer Nataku… Qu'est-ce que je racontes ? je dois faire mon travail un point et c 'est tout. Ne mélangeons pas tout…*

Quelques instants plus tard, Yutô, Kanoe et Satsuki discutent en prenant le thé malgré le fait que Yutô repense à la journée passé avec Nataku. Ce dernier est assis sur une pierre, le visage entre les mains regardant la ville de Tokyô, après quelques instants pensif même si son visage de marbre, il regagne ce qui lui sert de chambre : une petite cellule sans aucune décoration, froide, anonyme du QG des dragons réaménagé en chambre pour la venue de Nataku. N'ayant rien demandé, on lui a filé une petite chambre au fond d'un couloir isolé. Personne ne vient d'ailleurs jamais le voir.

Mais pour la première fois il va avoir un invité surprise (je sais je sais que vous savez qui c'est !!)

Un bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte se fait entendre à la chambre de Nataku. Toc, toc…

**Nataku** : surpris ouvre grand les yeux. * Quelqu'un ?? impossible, jamais personne ne vient, personne ne sait que je suis là… Je dois rêver.*

Mais le bruit persiste, Nataku finit par ouvrir et se trouve nez à nez avec Yutô grand sourire avec une pizza chaude dans les mains.

**Yutô **: tout sourire, les yeux plissés « Salut !! Je parie que t'as pas à manger et que t'as rien pensé à prendre !! Alors je suis venu t'apporter un petit quelque chose. T'aimes les pizzas au fromage de chèvre et lardons ? Tu verras c'est super bon !! Goutte pendant que c'est chaud !! »

Tout en parlant, Yutô rentre dans la cellule, observant la chambre d'un œil critique, et posant la pizza sur un tabouret car c'est le seul meuble qu'il y a en-dehors du lit.

**Yutô **: « T'as pas de table ? »

**Nataku** : « Euh… non… »

**Yutô **: « Pourquoi t'en demandes pas une à Kanoe, je pense qu'elle te fournirai volontiers »

**Nataku** : « Pas besoin »

**Yutô **: « Comment ça pas besoin ? tout le monde a besoin d'une table !!! Tu manges où d'habitude ? »

**Nataku** : « Debout ou sur mon lit… »

**Yutô **: « Pas top !! Et comment tu fais si des gens viennent ici, tu les invites à manger par terre ? »

**Nataku** : « Jamais personne ne vient ici »

**Yutô **: surpris et remarquant l'air triste de Nataku « Ben je suis sûr que c'est parce que t'invites personne !! En plus, c'est pas super accessible comme coin. Et puis la déco laisse à désirer non ? C'est pas très chaleureux ni très personnalisé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

**Nataku** : « Je ne sais pas… »

**Yutô **: « Allez viens manger, tiens, prends !! » dit il en lui tendant une part de pizza.

Ils mangent tous les deux sur le lit de Nataku, seul endroit dans cette petite pièce où ils peuvent s'asseoir.

**Yutô **: « Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre ici, c'est sinistre !! »

**Nataku** : ………….

Nataku regarde Yutô, puis il finit par détourner le regard vaguement gêné par il ne sait quoi !!

**Yutô **: « Tu sais, Nataku… Il y a une pièce chez moi qui est libre… »

Nataku regarde de nouveau Yutô qui se met à rougir et à tordre ses doigts nerveusement.

**Yutô **: « C'est à dire que … euh… si tu voulais… ce serait mieux qu'ici… et puis tu te sentirais moins seul… non ? »

**Nataku** : … « je ne sais pas… si tu le dis, je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble chez toi ni comment c'est… »

**Yutô **: « Bien, tu veux venir chez moi demain ? Après mon travail, je passerai te chercher, nous irons faire notre ronde, puis je t'inviterai à manger, tu verras je fais un canard au navet (c'est mon plat préféré – je sais c'est pas japonais mais j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux d'abord !! en plus c'est super bon !! Maman, tu me fais un canard au navet ??).

**Nataku** : … un canard au navet ? (mouis je sais j'en rajoute, mais laissez moi tranquille euhhh)

**Yutô **: « C'est super bon, c'est mon plat préféré (à moi aussi, il a bon goût le Yutô – arrêtez de taper sinon je vais pas pouvoir continuer ^^), ensuite, on ira au cinéma, ils passent « Tabou » (pourquoi ce titre ? en fait je voulais un film japonais avec des sous entendus non DAN, et je connais que celui-là, de toute façon, il est bien ce film na !!), et tu passeras la nuit chez moi. Ca te dis ? »

**Nataku** ouvre grand ses yeux, il a l'air vaguement perdu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation –ce qui est le cas- ne répond pas.

**Yutô **: voit son hésitation, prend ça comme un refus, son sourire commence à disparaître. En désespoir de cause, il prend les deux mains de Nataku dans les siennes « je t'en prie Nataku, pour me faire plaisir ! »

**Nataku** : *je ne sais que faire, mais ça a l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir que je ne peux pas refuser * « … Comme tu veux… Si ça peut te faire plaisir »

**Yutô **: tenant toujours les mains de Nataku, prolongeant ce contact qui lui fait tellement plaisir « Oui, ça me fera très plaisir… mais tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu ne veux pas… je comprendrais… » dit il en murmurant les derniers mots.

**Nataku** :voit bien que Yutô serait très déçu s'il refusait « Tu sais j'ai passé une super journée aujourd'hui avec toi, je te fais confiance pour celle de demain » mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ? j'ai toujours préféré la solitude ou la compagnie de Fuuma…. Toujours jusqu'à présent…*

**Yutô **: souriant « Merci Nataku !! Je finis le boulot à 18h, tu sais où ce trouve la mairie ? »

Yutô indique donc à Nataku où il travaille. Puis il s'en va non sans avoir salué Nataku qui l'a laissé parler tout son saoul.

Dans la rue, Yutô se promène en sifflotant, tout heureux.

**Yutô **: * Demain je vais le revoir…*

A suivre

Et voilà plein d'évolutions hein ? Plein de choses, j'espère donc que vous avez aimé !! Bon les commentaires d'usage, vous aimez ? vous détestez ? c'est trop plat ? vous voulez que Subaru et Seichiro fasse une brève apparition –amoureuse il va s'en dire- ? Ben vous connaissez tous toutes mon mail et vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!


	3. Euh je sais toujours pas !

Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? 3

(trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?- enfin c'est ce que je cherche à dire ^^)

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – OH! OH!  SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! OH! OH!  SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! Oh des gens qui m'écoutent !! OH! OH!  SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! Oh des gens qui me lisent (ça existe ça ? une nouvelle espèce est née ) OH! OH!  SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! Il y a vraiment des gens. Allez petit changement, enfilage du super tailleur rose bonbon strict et des lunettes, arborant un air sérieux « ça boume ? » (euh c'était pas t'as fait ça) bon reprenons « merci d'être encore là » sera mieux. (et c'est reparti pour un 3ème chapitre sous le signe de Smashing Blue de Gravitation - OH! OH!  SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!)

Titre : Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? (trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?)

Série : X de Clamp (comme vous savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est fort dommage soit dit en passant ^^) j'essaye tant bien que mal (certainement plus mal que bien) de respecter les auteurs et leurs récits mais j'adapte aussi à ma sauce.

Couple : à priori Yutô + Nataku. Faut voir si je vais pas en rajouter d'autres en cours de route. Alors je discutais par mail pour faire un joli couple yaoi avec Yutô qui est de loin mon perso préféré de X. Donc je discutais avec Ar Lutun (d'ailleurs cette fic t'es dédicacée Mélanie ^^) pour savoir avec qui le mettre le BOOOOOOOOOO Yutô, telle était ma question existentielle du jour (je sais je m'en pose des questions hein ?). Alors pas avec Fuuma, ça faisait un peu sado maso, de toute façon, Fuuma il est avec Kamui alors pas touche. Avec Seiichiro ? non lui est avec mister Subaru //Sorata ? casé avec Arashi /// Kanoe ? j'aime bien ce perso mais bof /// avec Satsuki ? ça va pas la tête, peu pas la piffrer celle là, pas touche à mon Yutô, bas les pattes !!! /// avec Kusanagi ? ben non lui il va avec Yuzuhira. /// avec Kakyô ?? ben lui il est avec Hokkuto//// Bon alors je me dis avec Nataku ? Ben pourquoi ? parce qu'il est beau !! Comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ? mais euh…. Pourquoi pas hein ??

Genre : YAOI – donc ci vous aimez pas que les hommes se fassent des poutous ou autres, pas la peine d'allez plus loin, sinon vous pouvez toujours continuez, à vos risques et périls pour votre santé mentale – dont Dieu merci, je ne suis absolument pas responsable, je préviens !! euh, je sais pas encore, un peu sérieux, un peu pas sérieux. Comment ça je suis folle ? mais non, je vais très bien, oui ok, je suis fan d'anime mais j'assume, pareil pour le yaoi.

Déclaration + dédicace de l'auteur : l'auteur prévient aimablement tout lecteur qu'il a le cerveau carrément endommagé, pourri… donc ne l'assassinez pas, c'est pas la peine, ne lui envoyez pas non plus de virus, il vous en sera reconnaissant !! Par contre vous pouvez lui envoyer des critiques + ou – à condition de les argumenter un tant soit peu. Petite, enfin GROSSE DEDICACE à AR LUTUN, je te dédie cette fic, très chère amie, l'idée m'est venu lors d'un mail que tu m'as envoyé, j'espère que t'aimes !!

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 3 : euh je sais toujours pas !!

Trop dur de trouver un titre, vous m'en voulez pas s'ils sont nuls ou s'il y en a pas ?

_Résumé des épisodes palpitants du précédent chapitre :_ Kanoe a confié Nataku à Yutô afin que ce dernier le surveille. Yutô joue donc les nounous auprès de l'insensible Nataku, le clone fabriqué de toute pièces. Yutô et Nataku font donc, la force des choses (ainsi que l'imagination de l'auteur) se rapprochent, il vaut mieux quand on bosse ensemble, non ? Bref, Nataku goûte sa 1ère crêpe, essaie différentes tenues. Yutô semble apprécier la compagnie de Nataku et l'a invité chez lui après s'être tapé l'inscrut chez lui.

Yutô était allé au boulot travailler comme il en avait l'habitude. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il était encore plus élégant que d'habitude. Il avait mis un costume bleu en accord avec la couleur de ses yeux, fleur à la boutonnière, il s'était rasé de prêt et avait fait un tour chez le coiffeur sans grand succès concernant ses nombreuses mèches rebelles.

Les filles du bureau étaient toutes estomaquées, elles ne cessaient de papoter entre elles et leurs yeux retombaient fatalement vers la même direction : leur jeune et séduisant collègue de boulot si élégant et classe. Une fille osa s'approcher.

**Collègue de boulot femme :** « Waou, tu es tout simplement splendide dans ce costume Yutô-san, tu vas faire pâlir d'envie tous les hommes et faire tomber des cœurs »

**Yutô **finissant son plat (c'est la pause repas du 12h) : « Merci beaucoup » dit il en souriant « je suis heureux que ça te plaise !! » se levant parce qu'il a fini.

**Collègue de boulot femme :** « Tu n'aurais pas un rendez-vous par hasard ? »

**Yutô **se passant la main dans ses cheveux tout sourire un zeste gêné : »euh… si… »

**Collègue de boulot femme :** « Vraiment ?!! C'est formidable !! J'espère qu'elle est belle au moins !! »

Yutô ne répond pas et s'en va. Il attend avec impatience la fin du travail, regardant des fois avec regret sa montre et poussant quelques soupirs impatients teintés aussi de mélancolie. De temps en temps, il se met à mâchonner son crayon et à regarder en l'air comme s'il espérait y trouver inspiration ou des réponses.

**Homme** : « Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je cherche l'endroit pour inscrire les naissances »

Yutô regarde sa montre, c'est la fin de la journée. Malgré son envie pressante d'en finir avec cette journée qui lui avait semblé s'éterniser, il se montre poli et prévenant.

**Yutô **: « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, par ici, je vous prie »

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme vêtu d'un fin vêtement chinois bleu et blanc, se présente à la mairie. Il regarde partout cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

**Femme** : « Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? »

**Nataku** : « C'est à dire que… »

**Femme** : « Oui ? »

**Nataku** : « Je me demandais si c'était bien la mairie ici »

**Femme** : « Oui. C'est le 1ère fois que vous venez ici ? »

**Nataku** : « Effectivement » cherchant toujours dans les pièces « Excusez-moi, c'est bien ici que travaille Yutô Kigai ? »

**Femme** : « Vous connaissez Yutô-san ? »

Nataku hoche de la tête en guise de réponse.

**Femme** : « Il ne devrait plus tarder, il est allé s'occuper d'un monsieur. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Mais je peux peut-être régler votre problème, Monsieur »

**Nataku** interloqué « Mon problème ? »

**Femme** : « C'est à dire que j'ai compris que Yutô-san ne resterait pas longtemps ici. L'homme qu'il a accompagné était son dernier client de la journée. Il doit partir tôt ce soir. »

Nataku la regarde impassible.

**Femme** : « Enfin, il n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de vous… Parce que ce soir il est pris »

**Nataku** la regarde tranquillement « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis la personne avec qui il a rendez-vous. »

La femme ouvre grand les yeux comme des billes, pendant ce temps Nataku observe les décors somptueux, les plantes vertes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme ne s'est toujours pas remise de sa surprise, Yutô arrive. Il prend son blouson, voit Nataku et s'avance à sa rencontre. Mais la femme l'intercepte au passage.

**Femme** : « Yutô-san, ce jeune homme… »

**Yutô **voyant comme une interrogation et un besoin de réponse dans les yeux de la femme « Oui… C'est mon jeune cousin. Il vient d'arriver à Tokyo. Ma tante me l'a confié à mes bons soins. »

**Femme** soulagée « Ah… Bien… »

**Yutô ** : « Bonne soirée à toutes et à demain » dit il en agitant joyeusement la main.

Il va vers Nataku et l'entraîne au dehors.

**Yutô ** : « Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre »

**Nataku** : « Pas grave, j'étais en avance… Je me suis permis d'entrer… J'espère que je n'ai pas mal fait… »

**Yutô ** lui ébouriffant de la main les cheveux « Non !! t'inquiètes !! La mairie est un lieu public après tout. Comment la trouves-tu ? »

**Nataku** : « Grande… Un lieu si grand… J'ai aimé les plantes vertes à l'entrée, cela fait plus humain. Sinon tout paraît si gigantesque, à en perdre le souffle. »

**Yutô ** : « C'est vrai… C'est parfois si inhumain….Même les gens qui viennent nous voir, ils nous apparaissent comme des numéros. »

**Nataku** : « Dis moi, Yutô, j'ai une question à te poser… »

**Yutô ** : « Quel air solennel !! Vas-y, je t'écoute… »

**Nataku** : « Pourquoi fais-tu partie des dragons de la terre ? »

**Yutô ** : « … Parce que tel est mon destin… »

**Nataku** : « Tu n'es pas homme à te laisser faire par le destin… Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question… »

**Yutô ** : « Pourquoi cette question soudaine Nataku ? »

**Nataku** baissant la tête gêné « J'ai parlé de toi à Fuuma… »

**Yutô ** : « Oui… » il a un air triste « celui que tu aimes » une pointe de jalousie perce dans sa voix.

**Nataku** tête basse et tout rouge « Excuse moi… Je lui demandais conseil… »

**Yutô ** : « Nataku… » lui prenant le visage entre les mains « viens allons voir ce film sinon nous allons rater la séance. Nous discuterons de tout cela chez moi… Ce sera mieux… Parce que là les gens commencent à nous regarder et il va bientôt pleuvoir aussi ».

En effet, les gens observent les jeunes hommes. Beaucoup de femmes s'exclament sur leur beauté physique, des hommes se posent des questions sur leur relations qui leur semblent ambiguës par jalousie. De plus, malgré le fait que la nuit soit tombé, on voit bien de ros nuages noirs s'amonceler ça et là. Au bout de quelques instants, il se met à pleuvoir. Au début tout doucement et puis de plus en plus fort.

**Nataku **observe tout ça : « Les gens sont si nombreux… Il y en a tellement »

**Yutô ** : « Nataku… » Il fouille dans ses affaires et en sort un parapluie. Il l'ouvre pour s'abriter de la pluie. Remarquant que Nataku n'en a pas, il l'attire doucement contre lui « Viens un peu t'abriter tu vas attraper la mort »

Nataku grimace au contact de Yutô comme s'il avait mal mais ne laisse échapper aucun cri. Yutô remarque le visage contracté de Nataku et pense que définitivement le jeune homme le déteste. Cette pensée le rend triste mais il ne dit rien et agit comme si de rien n'était.

**Yutô ** : « Allez viens, Nataku » il lui prend la main et le guide au cinéma.

Tout au long du trajet, il refuse de lui lâcher la main. Celle-ci est si froide, il tente de la réchauffer tant bien que mal. Ils arrivent au cinéma, malgré la pluie battante, il y a quand même un peu de queue.

**Yutô ** : « Dis moi, Nataku, tu as froid ? »

Nataku claque des dents en réponse.

**Yutô ** : « Bien sûr, tu n'as pris qu'un petit costume !! Baka na !! Viens contre moi et partageons mon manteau !! »

Yutô attire doucement Nataku et enlevant son blouson, il le pose sur leurs épaules, partageant le manteau à deux. Les deux jeunes gens sont l'uns contre l'autre.

**Nataku *** Pourquoi fait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi tant d'attention ? Je ne suis rien pour lui…* « Merci Yutô, tu es vraiment gentil… »                    **Yutô ** : « Je t'en prie !! Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

Ils arrivent au guichet et payent.

**Yutô ** : « Tu veux quelque chose ? Du Pop corn ? une boisson ? des bonbons ? »

**Nataku **« Euh… non… non merci… »

**Yutô ** : « T'es sûr ? Allez un peu de pop corn. Prenons un grand cornet pour deux, ça te dis ? »

**Nataku **hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement à cette proposition.

Quelques instants plus tard, le pop corn dans la main de Nataku (Yutô lui a confié le paquet), ils se retrouvent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour regarder le film. La salle est plutôt déserte, la pluie a quelque peu retenu les gens chez eux. Non loin de Yutô, se trouve un couple d'amoureux qui se regardent tendrement dans les blancs des yeux, les mains enlacés.

Tout à coup, Yutô sent que Nataku s'est appuyé sur son épaule, il tremble de froid.

**Yutô ** : « Nataku !! Tu vas bien ? »dit il inquiet

**Nataku **« J'ai un peu froid… Ca te dérange pas que je reste contre toi s'il te plaît ? »

**Yutô ** : « Non, pas de problème ! »

Yutô enlève son manteau et couvre le corps de Nataku avec.

**Yutô ** : « Ca va mieux ? »

**Nataku **« Mais… mais et toi ? »

**Yutô ** : « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? » dit il en mettant la main sur le front de Nataku « Tu es un peu chaud. Tu as du attraper un coup de froid en étant si peu vêtu contre les intempéries. Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

**Nataku **« Ca va aller, juste un petit coup de froid. »

**Yutô ** : « Sûr ? »

**Nataku **mettant le doigt sur les lèvres de Yutô « Chut le film commence !! »

En effet, le film commence.

Un peu inquiet, Yutô entoure de ses bras Nataku qui se laisser faire, espérant ainsi lui transmettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa chaleur.

Le film captive aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes et ils ne voient pas le temps passer. A la fin du générique, Yutô lance un coup d'œil à Nataku qui n'a pas spécialement l'air bien en point.

**Yutô ** : « Nataku. Tu peux te lever ? Viens, on rentre directement chez moi !! Là-bas, tu prendras un bain chaud, tu changeras de vêtements et tu me feras le plaisir de te coucher. »

Nataku se lève avec difficultés, Yutô le porte à moitié. A la sortie du cinéma, Yutô appelle un taxi. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvent dans l'appartement de Yutô.

**Yutô ** : « Bienvenue chez moi »

Nataku esquisse un pâle sourire.

**Yutô ** : « Bon maintenant le bain. Tiens enlève moi tes vêtements tout de suite et prends ce peignoir » en lui tendant un peignoir blanc « je m'occupe de faire couler l'eau »

Yutô part dans la salle de bain faire couler de l'eau chaude. Pendant ce temps, Nataku commence à se déshabiller, il semble mal en point et tremble quelque peu. Il enlève le manteau de Yutô, s'assoit sur le canapé et commence à enlever le haut de son vêtement. Du sang coule de son bras.

Yutô arrive à ce moment là

**Yutô ** : « Nataku, le bain… Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Yutô se précipite vers Nataku, la blessure est profonde. Il prend l'un de ses mouchoirs et lui applique dessus. Il repart dans la salle de bains, en revient quelques instants plus tard avec de quoi soigner Nataku. Il lui applique un produit qui fait grimacer Nataku

**Yutô ** : « C'est un désinfectant, ça pique un peu mais ça évitera que ça s'infecte !! »

Après avoir nettoyé la plaie, il commence à faire un bandage bien serré

**Yutô ** : « Comme ça, ça ne bougera pas jusqu'à demain. On appellera un médecin et on verra bien ce qu'il en dit. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je l'appelle pas tout de suite »

**Nataku **hoche la tête en souriant « Comment t'as fait pour deviner ? »

**Yutô ** : « Je commence à te connaître !! » dit il en caressant le haut du bras de Nataku où se trouve sa blessure puis soudainement se mettant à crier « BAKA !! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit tout de suite que t'étais blessé ?? »

**Nataku** « Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure !! »

**Yutô ** : « Même les plus petites blessures peuvent être fatales. Que s'est-il passé ? »

**Nataku** « Fuuma m'a demandé de détruire une usine. Les dragons du ciel sont intervenus et m'ont touché »

**Yutô ** : « Pff » soupirant « Biens prendre ton bain maintenant !! »

Nataku commence à déboutonner le bas de son vêtement.

**Yutô ** rougissant « Pas là !! dans la salle de bains !! » dit il en prenant la main de Nataku, levant celui-ci qui se retrouve dans les bras de son hôte. Ils rougissent tous les deux « c'est par là »

Yutô amène Nataku dans sa salle de bains. « Voilà, c'est là. Un bain chaud et des serviettes sont à ta disposition. Je vais te prêter l'un de mes pyjamas. Je reviens »

Nataku finit de se déshabiller et entre dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il pousse un soupir de bien être.****

**Nataku** *MMM…. Que c'est bon !!*

On frappe à la porte.

**Yutô ** : « Je peux entrer ? pour mettre tes vêtements »

**Nataku** « Tu es chez toi »

Yutô rentre, voit le dos de Nataku nu et le contemple longuement. Il pose les vêtements sur une chaise. Et s'approche doucement. Puis doucement, il commence à toucher les épaules nues de Nataku qui se retourne aussitôt.

**Nataku** « Yutô… que… »

Il est aussitôt interrompu par un baiser. Il n'ose pas y croire. Yutô est là devant lui l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, Nataku repousse doucement Yutô.

**Nataku** « Yutô… que… Pourquoi ? »

**Yutô ** très triste « Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? »

**Nataku** « Oui… »

**Yutô ** : « D'après toi ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? »

**Nataku** rougissant « Je ne sais pas bien… Je suppose que c'est comme dans ce film… »

**Yutô ** hochant la tête « Nataku… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Tu as raison je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser sans t'en demander la permission… Mais enfin, tu ne m'es pas indifférent… Loin de là… J'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi… oui de très fort… Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour… Je suppose que oui… » regardant Nataku dans les yeux « Est-ce que je te répugne ? »

**Nataku** « Non, non bien sûr que non Yutô !! Pourquoi me répugnerais-tu ? Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, de si attentionné… Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais… »

**Yutô ** rouge « Merci. Merci de ta franchise… Comme tu l'ignores pas » il prend les mains de Nataku et les caresse doucement « l'amour entre hommes a très longtemps, enfin l'est encore, tabou… Les hommes voient ça d'un mauvais œil… Enfin, je suis un homme et toi aussi…. Mais cela ne change en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. »

**Nataku** « Yutô, tu ne me répugnes pas… Seulement, je ne sais pas si les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont de l'amour. Tu comprends ? »

**Yutô ** : « Oui, je comprends » souriant tout en gardant la tristesse dans ses yeux « Fuuma n'est-ce pas ? »

**Nataku** « Possible… Je ne sais pas… Je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête… »

**Yutô ** : « Comme tu voudras. Est-ce que je peux te masser le dos ? Ca te fera du bien ? »

**Nataku** « Euh… »

**Yutô ** : « S'il te plaît ».

**Nataku** « Bien… »

**Yutô ** : « Dès que t'as fini ton bain, tu m'appelles » dit il en plantant un baiser sur le front de Nataku qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir « T'as faim ? »

**Nataku** « Un peu »

Yutô s'en va préparer le repas. Nataku dans son bain repense à ce que lui a dit Yutô. Il aime beaucoup son ami. Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Il ne sait pas quel nom mettre sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Fuuma ou pour Yutô. Il se sent attachés à ces deux personnes, mais de façon tellement différente. En rien comparable.

**Nataku** * J'espère ne jamais avoir à choisir entre ces deux là s'ils venaient à se battre *

Le bain commençant à refroidir, Nataku sort et s'habille.

**Yutô ** : « Nataku t'es prêt ? A table !! »

**Nataku** « J'arrive !! »

Nataku en peignoir de bain sort et viens à table.

**Yutô ** : « Ben et le pyjama ? »

**Nataku** « C'est à dire que je trouve ce peignoir bien plus confortable !! »

**Yutô ** : « Garde le pendant le repas si tu veux, je te le prête !! »

Les deux jeunes gens mangent tranquillement. Nataku et Yutô se jettent mutuellement des coups d'œil en espérant que l'autre ne remarque pas trop son manège. Le dîner est rapide.

**Yutô ** : « Bon maintenant au lit. Viens suis moi !! » dit il en prenant la main de Nataku qui se laisse faire.

Ils arrivent dans la chambre à coucher de Yutô.

**Yutô ** : « Allonge toi, je reviens avec le pyjama. » dit il en ouvrant les draps.

Nataku s'allonge sur le ventre dans les draps bien frais. Il ferme les yeux. Soudain, il sent une main enlever le haut du peignoir tout doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

**Nataku** « Yutô ? »

**Yutô ** : « Laisse toi faire. Je m'occupe de te masser. Ne bouge pas. Dis moi seulement si t'aimes.

Yutô commence à masser légèrement les épaules de Nataku. Ses mains très souples se promènent le long du dos de Nataku, réchauffant et assouplissant les muscles. Nataku les yeux à demi-clos soupire de bien être. Les mains sont chaudes, douces et tendres.

Bientôt aux caresses, s'ajoutent quelques baises épars pour lesquels Nataku n'émet aucune protestation. Les baisers se font de plus en plus nombreux et ardents.

Nataku se sent rougir mais il n'a aucune envie que Yutô arrête. A vrai dire, il ne sait pas trop ce que ce dernier lui fait mais c'est si bon. C'est tellement bon qu'il en soupire d'aise. Il ne veux surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Il sent Yutô contre lui. Celui-ci l'embrasse passionnément. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'arrête.

**Yutô ** : « Nataku… Nataku »

**Nataku** « Oui ? »

**Yutô ** : « Si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter… Je meurs d'envie de continuer… Mais si tu ne veux pas, j'arrêterai… »

**Nataku** « Continuer… ? »

**Yutô ** : « Tu as bien vu ce film… Tu as vu ce que les hommes se faisaient entre eux ? (PS Tabou est assez explicite à mon humble avis) »

**Nataku** « J'aime ce que tu me fais… »

**Yutô ** riant « Cela me remplit d'aise. »

Soudain, Nataku se lève et embrasse Yutô qui lui répond aussitôt tenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques instants, leurs lèvres se séparent.

**Nataku** « J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir… Je t'aime beaucoup Yutô mais je ne sais pas sais pas s'il s'agit d'amour ».

**Yutô **« Mais ce baiser… Pourquoi ? »

**Nataku** « J'ai été trop cruel de te repousser tout à l'heure. Disons que je me rachète »

**Yutô **souriant « J'adore ta manière de te racheter » dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Bon au lit alors. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt. Ca te va ? »

**Nataku** souriant « Oui »

**Yutô **embrassant doucement Nataku sur le front « Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps !! »

Nataku sourit. Yutô passe doucement son doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

**Yutô **« J'aime quand tu souris » (mais non j'ai pas trop regardé Candy quand j'étais petite, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ??) « cela éclaire ton visage, tu es très beau ainsi. Tu devrais rire et sourire plus souvent. Cela te va bien. Si tu m'acceptes, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. »

**Nataku** « Merci… Merci… Dans ce cas là, je te rendrai la pareille… »

**Yutô **« Maintenant en pyjama et au lit !! La vaisselle ne va pas se faire toute seule !! Ne m'attends pas pour t'endormir !! Oyasumi (bonne nuit en japonais) Nataku » dit il en embrassant doucement le jeune homme sur le front, puis sur les joues et enfin pour finir sur les lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard Nataku s'est endormi paisiblement dans le lit de Yutô.

FIN ou A SUIVRE ?

Ben là je vous propose soit je finis là, vous déduisez la fin comme vous le sentez soit je continue encore sur un ou 2 chapitres. A vous de voir, je vous laisse le choix des armes ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Bises Des commentaires ??????????????

Euh oui, je veux bien qu'on me fasse des dessins sur ce couple, je suis preneuse si quelqu'un a la gentillesse extrême de me faire ça, cela me ferait moultement plaisir ^^


	4. Chapitre 04

Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? 4

(trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?- enfin c'est ce que je cherche à dire ^^)

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)   Titre : Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? (trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?)

Série : X de Clamp (comme vous savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est fort dommage soit dit en passant ^^) j'essaye tant bien que mal (certainement plus mal que bien) de respecter les auteurs et leurs récits mais j'adapte aussi à ma sauce.

Couple : à priori Yutô + Nataku. Faut voir si je vais pas en rajouter d'autres en cours de route. Alors je discutais par mail pour faire un joli couple yaoi avec Yutô qui est de loin mon perso préféré de X. Donc je discutais avec Ar Lutun (d'ailleurs cette fic t'es dédicacée Mélanie ^^) pour savoir avec qui le mettre le BOOOOOOOOOO Yutô, telle était ma question existentielle du jour (je sais je m'en pose des questions hein ?). Alors pas avec Fuuma, ça faisait un peu sado maso, de toute façon, Fuuma il est avec Kamui alors pas touche. Avec Seiichiro ? non lui est avec mister Subaru //Sorata ? casé avec Arashi /// Kanoe ? j'aime bien ce perso mais bof /// avec Satsuki ? ça va pas la tête, peu pas la piffrer celle là, pas touche à mon Yutô, bas les pattes !!! /// avec Kusanagi ? ben non lui il va avec Yuzuhira. /// avec Kakyô ?? ben lui il est avec Hokkuto//// Bon alors je me dis avec Nataku ? Ben pourquoi ? parce qu'il est beau !! Comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ? mais euh…. Pourquoi pas hein ??

Genre : SHONEN AI – donc ci vous aimez pas que les hommes se fassent des poutous ou autres, pas la peine d'allez plus loin, sinon vous pouvez toujours continuez, à vos risques et périls pour votre santé mentale – dont Dieu merci, je ne suis absolument pas responsable, je préviens !! euh, je sais pas encore, un peu sérieux, un peu pas sérieux. Comment ça je suis folle ? mais non, je vais très bien, oui ok, je suis fan d'anime mais j'assume, pareil pour le yaoi.

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Déclaration : je vous avez proposé soit de finir au chapitre 3 soit de continuer soit d'arrêter. Tous les commentaires que j'ai eu ont été en faveur d'une continuation. Que vos vœux soient exhaussés pour le meilleur ou pour le pire !! (j'ai rien garantie ^^) l'auteur prévient aimablement tout lecteur qu'il a le cerveau carrément endommagé, pourri… donc ne l'assassinez pas, c'est pas la peine, ne lui envoyez pas non plus de virus, il vous en sera reconnaissant !! Par contre vous pouvez lui envoyer des critiques + ou – à condition de les argumenter un tant soit peu. Petite, enfin GROSSE DEDICACE à AR LUTUN, je te dédie cette fic, très chère amie, l'idée m'est venu lors d'un mail que tu m'as envoyé, j'espère que t'aimes !!

PS : Je sais parfaitement que Nataku est asexué mais je l'ai transformé en homme gomen ne ^^

Chapitre4

Dans la nuit de Tokyo, des nuages glacés et sombres s'amoncèlent.

Les ténèbres recouvrent la ville.

Les fauves sortent, les criminels, les fous, les bandits font régner la terreur.

La bête qui est en chacun de nous se réveille.

Nos instincts maléfiques se réveillent.

L'homme devient un loup pour l'homme n'épargnant pas les brebis, s'entre dévorant entre eux.

Un homme de noir vêtu se dégage de cette nuire épaisse comme de la poix.

Ses vêtements sont élégants. Il est lui même beau, voir trop beau pour être vrai. Son visage sourit comme s'il prenait plaisir et jouissait de ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains et sa bouche sont couvertes de sang. Ses lèvres sourient, l'un des ses œil éteint n'exprime rien, l'autre n'exprime aucune pitié.

Le temps est à la chasse, il cherche une proie…

Seishirou Sakurazuka (c'est lui vous l'avez deviné ?), couvert de sang, se ballade d'immeubles en immeubles. Solitaire mais dangereux. Les fauves solitaires sont toujours les plus dangereux.

Du haut de l'immeuble, il observe froidement la ville. Il en profite pour sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en sort délicatement une.

Soudain, un homme s'approche et lui allume sa cigarette avec son briquet.

Cet homme jeune, avec un oeil de verre aussi, semble avoir un regard infiniment triste. Ses vêtements sont noirs, il s'allume aussi une cigarette.

Seishirou le remercie d'un sourire et semble tirer un plaisir de cette cigarette.

Pas une parole n'a été échangé depuis le début de la rencontre mais les mots sont des fois plus parlants que les paroles elles-mêmes. Les regards en disent longs.

Les jeunes gens étrangement se ressemblent, s'assemblent. C'est le ying et le yang, la complémentarité, la compréhension mutuelle de l'autre….

Si différents auparavant et si semblables maintenant.

***** Flash back**

Dans la journée, Subaru s'était promené dans Tokyo surveillant les gens, se baladant dans la ville. Observant les gens, il était étonné de les voir rire malgré les évènements graves qui arrivaient. La force humaine est bien plus grande que la plupart des gens ne le pensent. Leur force d'âme, leur courage à tout épreuve, leur envie de vivre… Tout cela faisait qu'il désirait les protéger… Ces couples le surprenaient, leur sourire, leur envie d'être ensemble même dans les pires épreuves, la force de leur amour qui devenait plus forte à cause des graves phénomènes récents…

L'amour… une chose à la fois terrible, douloureuse… Il ne connaissait maintenant que aspect… Pourtant avant, il avait connu le bonheur… Sa sœur, sa très chère sœur si précieuse… morte à présent. Sa joie de vivre était partie à présent… Surtout que celui qui lui avait ôté sa sœur, son bonheur, sa joie était lui aussi un être cher à son cœur.

Quoique était ne convenait pas vraiment à la situation… Etre serait plus exact. A son grand regret d'ailleurs, son cœur souffrait, il était torturé, déchiré. Que devait-il faire ? il ne savait plus bien… Parfois, il aurait souhaité être un simple être humain… Mais il ne l'était pas, il était Subaru Sumeragi, l'héritier de la famille Sumeragi.

% Puis on l'avait appelé pour un exorcisme. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui pensait que son appartement était hanté. Elle avait raison. Son appartement était hanté.

En effet, la jeune fille m'avait raconté qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était triste et surtout quand elle pleurait, une vieille femmes aux cheveux argentés apparaissait dans la pièce pour l'apaiser. Grâce à ce fantôme, elle ne s'était pas suicidée lors de la rupture avec son amant m'avait elle confessée.

Mains maintenant, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, un homme qui occupait sa vie, qui la remplissait de joie et de bonheur. Elle souhaitait que cette vieille femme trouve enfin le repos dans l'éternité. Elle avait donc fait appel à mes services.

Dès que j'avais pénétré dans les appartements de la jeune fille, la vieille dame s'était matérialisée devant moi. Et avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle m'avait pris dans ses bras, enlacé et embrassé sur la joue comme si elle savait.

Puis elle m'avait parlé, elle avait sondé mon âme en un instant, en une seconde de façon précise et détaillée. J'avais l'impression d'être passé au scanner, d'être mis à nu. Sa voie douce et chaleureuse exprimait une grande bonté mais aussi une sourde inquiétude.

**Vieille femme** : Subaru Sumaragi, non ?

**Subaru** : Comment… Comment savait vous mon nom ?

**Vieille femme** : « Parce que tu es sa proie », dit elle en caressant ma main gantée comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dessous, comme si elle connaissait la marque étoilée.

A ce moment, j'étais heureux d'avoir demandé à ma cliente d'attendre dans un café, prétextant la solitude. Mes sentiments, confusion, peur, tendresse et anxiété se mélangeaient.

Comme pour me rassurer, la vieille femme me caressa doucement la joue. Puis elle me montra aussi sa main. A mon grand étonnement, je vis la même marque que la mienne.

**Subaru** : Vous aussi ?

**Vieille femme** : « Comme tu peux le constater. Tu as donc rencontré Sakurazuka Seishirou ? comment va t-il ? Je parie qu'il est devenu un jeune homme magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Subaru** : Vous ne lui en voulez pas ?

**Vieille femme** : « Non… Je lui ai donné ma vie… librement tu sais… Je l'ai connu, adolescent… Il semblait si seul… Tellement seul… Malgré son attitude, une certaine tristesse se dégageait de son attitude… Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Bien sûr, je savais que sa mère était morte… je savais aussi que c'était lui qui l'avait tué… Mais tu sais je l'aimais malgré tout… Oui, je l'aime encore, j'espère qu'il est heureux… qu'il a trouvé ce qui lui manquait… Tu sais j'étais sa voisine. Quand il était enfant, je me suis souvent occupée de lui, j'étais un peu comme une nourrice pour lui… »

**Subaru** surpris : Une nourrice ?

**Vieille femme** : « Cela te surprend n'est-ce pas ? »

**Subaru** hochant la tête : quelque peu.

**Vieille femme** : « Sa mère avait des obligations, je savais lesquelles, je l'ai vu tuer une fois mais elle m'épargnée. Je ne sais pourquoi. Après, je suis devenue un peu plus intime avec la maison. Ils sont différents des autres. Si froid, si insensible, c'est une malédiction de naître Sakurazuka. Oui, une malédiction. Ne jamais aimer… jusqu'au jour… où l'on rencontre l'être aimé… Etre condamné à être tué par celui qu'on aime sans pouvoir assouvir cet amour… Quel fardeau… Ne s'apercevoir qu'à la fin, être maudit à jamais, l'amour condamné… L'amour non avoué, non assouvi… »

**Subaru** : Je ne savais… rien de tout cela…

**Vieille femme** : « Quelque temps après la mort de la mère de Seishirou, mon mari mourut dans un accident de chantier. Sa mort fut une douleur intense pour moi… Je ne pouvais survivre sans lui. Je suppliais Seishirou de me tuer, il me marqua et me tua conformément à mon désir le plus cher… »

**Subaru** : Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas auprès de votre mari ?

**Vieille femme** : Les dieux ont considéré ma mort comme un suicide et non comme un meurtre parce que je le désirais….

**Subaru** : Et donc, vous n'avez pas pu le rejoindre.

La femme hocha la tête, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues… Subaru la caressa doucement et l'embrassa à son tour.

**Subaru** : Je vais pouvoir vous renvoyer auprès de lui.

**Vieille femme** : Je t'en remercie, grâce à cette jeune fille, j'ai pu accomplir ma bonne action. Normalement j'aurais dû le rejoindre. Mais en voyant, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais encore là…

**Subaru** : Naze ? (pourquoi en japonais).

**Vieille femme** : A cause de toi, jeune Subaru ?

**Subaru** : Moi ? je ne comprends pas.

La vieille femme montre alors la main de Subaru et enlève doucement le gant, elle caresse la cicatrice de sang.

**Vieille femme** : A cause de cela, de cette marque, de cette cicatrice. Tu es sa proie.

Subaru baisse la tête, hochant lentement de la tête.

**Vieille femme** : Mais tu n'es pas mort. Cela est for étrange.

Subaru se met alors à raconter les évènements, sa vie commune avec Seishirou et sa sœur, ses sentiments confus et complexes envers cet homme qui devint si cher à son cœur. Sa trahison, l'assassinat de sa sœur par cet homme, la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites. La tristesse qui en avait découlé, les pleurs de Subaru, son entraînement intensif, la cigarette… Les affrontements récents, la perte de son œil et le fait de revoir Seishirou. Son cœur est rempli de peine.

**Vieille femme** : Je vois, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu es amoureux de lui…

Subaru ne répond pas… Son silence faisant foi d'aveu… inexplicite, non dit mais non refusé.

**Vieille femme** : Rassure toi jeune homme… Le fait que tu ne sois pas mort, cette cicatrice, la perte de ton œil, votre vie commune… Tout cela en dit bien long… Le comportement de Seishirou envers toi est loin d'être normal… Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il a subi. Combien son cœur est glacé, sa vie solitaire. Pourtant il t'a accepté à ses côtés, il a admis ta présence, il a vécu avec toi, il t'a marqué à vie de son sceau de la mort mais tu es encore en vie. Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?

Subaru ne répond rien.

**Vieille femme** : Il agit bizarrement envers toi… Un peu comme la mère de Sei envers son fils… Tu es son pire ennemi, vos familles sont opposées depuis toujours. Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie après l 'avoir rencontré ? Il a eu maintes occasions de te tuer. Tu as aussi maintes occasion de le faire. Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?

**Subaru** : … Je ne sais pas bien…

**Vieille femme** : Si tu sais mais tu refuses de l'admettre tout haut, n'est-ce pas ?

Subaru baisse la tête, ses yeux sont tristes.

Il finit par déclarer d'une voix sanglotante « Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher… »

**Vieille femme** : Tu l'aimes donc… Cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que vos comportements si similaires soient en fait dû à une cause inexpliquée commune ?

**Subaru** : Je ne comprends pas bien…

**Vieille femme** : Il agit envers toi comme tu agis envers lui, vous jouez au chat et à la souris. Vous en vous affrontez pas réellement parce que vous avez peur de vous faire mal, de vous blesser mutuellement… Chacun de vous éprouve de très forts sentiments pour l'autre… Oui de très fort. Sei éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour toi que ceux que tu éprouves pour lui…

**Subaru** : Vous voulez dire…. Que Sei a des sentiments pour moi ?

**Vieille femme** : Parfaitement jeune homme, donne lui rendez-vous, et fait lui avouer la vérité…

**Subaru** : Je ne sais pas…

**Vieille femme** : Vous méritez de trouver un peu de bonheur… Maintenant, ma mission est fini, je vais te laisser… Bonne chance et prends bien soin de mon petit Sei…

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front et s'en va rejoindre son mari….

***** Fin du Flash back**

**Subaru** : Sei…

**Seishirou** : Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

**Subaru** : Arrête je t'en prie…

**Seishirou** : Tu veux dire de m'impliquer dans la fin du monde… Cela m'importe peu… Mais je ne peux arrêter tout comme toi… Le destin est en marche…

**Subaru** : Si on en a la volonté, le destin est modifiable…

**Seishirou** : Pourquoi voudrais-je le modifier ?

**Subaru** : …. Pour toi…

**Seishirou** le regarde intrigué et souriant : « Tu est toujours aussi gentil Subaru kun » dit il en s'approchant du jeune homme et ne lui caressant doucement la joue et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Subaru surpris ne dit rien. « tu ne devrais pas autant t'occuper de tes ennemis, tu sais… »

La main deSeishirou commence à quitter la joue de Subaru mais celui-ci la rattrape avant et la serre très fort…

**Subaru** : « …. Alors pour moi… » dit il tout rouge

***** Flash back**

Après cette rencontre éprouvante avec cette vieille femme auprès de qui avait mis ses sentiments à nu, il avait reconnu la triste vérité. Il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien…

Déambulant le long du chemin, il s'était retrouvé dans le parc des amoureux où il s'était trouvé nez à nez et à sa grande surprise avec Fuuma. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était qu'il mangeait une glace avec… Kamui… Ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un air gêné et comme s'il avait été pris en faute, comme si un enfant avait pris en flagrant délit de piochage dans les tablettes de chocolat…

**Fuuma et Kamui** surpris : Subaru ?

**Subaru** surpris : « Kamui… et Fuuma… »

**Fuuma **: «Tu devrais manger les délicieuses glaces de ce marchand, il a plein de parfums. Je suis sûr que tu aimes la banane. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher ? »

**Subaru** : « Euh… Pourquoi pas… »

**Fuuma **: «Soyez sages !! et surtout ne faites pas de folies de vos corps ensemble, ne Kamui ?» dit il en embrassant ce dernier derrière l'oreille qui devient aussitôt rouge comme une cerise.

Fuuma s'éloigne alors en riant…

**Kamui **: « Fuuma… »

**Subaru** riant de bon cœur « Tu as l'air heureux Kamui. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux mais je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant… »

**Kamui **: « Je suis désolée Subaru… Excuse moi… »

**Subaru** : « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kamui, es-tu heureux ? »

**Kamui **: « Oui, Fuuma est parfois adorable. Tu ne m'en veux pas, t'es sûr ? »

**Subaru** souriant « Oui… tu sais on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime. On aime un point et c'est tout. On espère que la personne aimée nous retourne ses sentiments… »

**Kamui **: « Oui… Je comprends. Toi et le Sakurazukamori ? »

**Subaru** hochant la tête « Fuuma a l'air très différent par rapport à l'autre fois, non ? »

**Kamui **: « Oui… Il m'a expliqué qu'il y a deux personnes en lui… Le vrai Fuuma que tu vois pour l'instant, celui que j'aime plus que tout…. Et l'autre, celui des dragons de la terre. Ses deux personnalités cohabitent. Son côté Kamui prend de plus en plus le pas sur l'autre mais je ne désespère pas de le ramener à la raison… »

**Subaru** : « Tu as raison, ne désespère pas… Il faut que tu sois à ses côtés, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments… Et surtout il faut continuer à l'aimer…

**Kamui **: « Tu as raison… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Fuuma est de retour avec un cornet qu'il tend à Subaru.

**Fuuma **: «Tiens c'est pour toi »

**Subaru** : « Merci »

Kamui s'approche de Fuuma et l'enlace doucement, Fuuma répond aussitôt à son étreinte.

**Fuuma **: « J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas »

**Subaru** : « Pas du tout, si vous êtes heureux ensemble… Je veux seulement que tu fasses tout pour rendre Kamui heureux et ne plus lui faire le moindre mal… »

**Fuuma **: « Je ferais mon possible »

Fuuma sur cette déclaration colla ses lèvres à celle de Kamui qui lui répondit avec fugue.

**Fuuma **: « Tu sais, Subaru, tu devrais faire la même chose avec une personne que je connais… Lui avouer ton amour, propose lui une sortie… Je suis certain qu'il ne refusera pas… Et avoue lui tout… Tu risques fort d'être surpris par sa réaction… »

**Subaru** : « Je vais y réfléchir… »

**Kamui **: « Bonne chance !! »

Kamui embrasse doucement Subaru sur la joue et lui serre les mains essayant de lui transmettre tant bien que mal un peu de courage, de soutien et de joie de vivre…

Subaru s'éloigne en laissant les deux amoureux étroitement enlacés se regardant dans les blancs des yeux.

***** Fin du Flash back**

Alors même qu'il prononce ces paroles, un tremblement de terre se manifeste. L'immeuble sur lequel se trouve Subaru et Seishirou s'effondre. Les jeunes gens ne parviennent à s'en sortir qu'en se réfugiant dans les égouts. Seishirou a été blessé en voulant protéger Subaru de l'effondrement d'un poteau..

Quelque part dans Tokyo.

Le matin se lève.

Le réveil sonne, il est 6h45 du matin.

**Yutô** : « Oh non ! Pas si tôt !! Je veux dormir moi » dit il en éteignant le réveil et se pelotonnant dans les couvertures. Se faisant, il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un à côté de lui, dans son lit…

Il s'agit de Nataku qui dort paisiblement, le réveil n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu de l'effet sur lui.

Yutô se remémore ce qui s'est passé la veille. Il a osé déclaré ses sentiments, enfin, à Nataku. Celui-ci ne l'a pas repoussé mais ne l'a pas accepté non plus…

Profitant du sommeil de ce dernier, il lui caresse doucement le visage tendrement. Puis il commence à l'embrasser. N'y tenant plus, il lui déboutonne e haut du pyjama et contemple le torse parfait.

Celui-ci si lisse. Il hésita un instant puis porta les doigts de Nataku à sa bouche, les léchant puis les suçant en entier lentement, doucement… Nataku commença à gémir dans son sommeil…

Yutô le regardant tendrement l'embrassa sure les paupières fermés, caressant doucement le visage tant aimé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il avait tellement envie de lui, se sa chaleur, de sa compagnie. N'y tenant plus, il commença à caresser très doucement et lentement le torse de celui qui occupait ses pensées et son cœur.

Nataku se réveilla alors, un peu embrumé…

Yutô s'en aperçut vite. Il arrêta ses gestes, ne voulant pas brusquer Nataku et l'embrassa sur le front.

**Yutô** : « Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? »

**Nataku **: « Si… »

**Yutô** : « Excuse moi »

**Nataku **: « Ce n'est pas grave, c'était plutôt agréable… »

**Yutô** : « Je peux continuer si tu veux… »****

**Nataku **: « T'as vu l'heure ? tu vas pas être en retard ?? »

Yutô regarda alors son réveil. 7h30

**Yutô** : « MERDE !! Je devrais être presque être arrivé au boulot à cette heure ci !! »

**Nataku **: « Tu dira que t'as eu une panne d'oreiller » dit il en riant.

Yutô répliqua en lançant son oreiller à Nataku qui se mit encore plus à rire. Puis il se précipita sous la douche, se doucha en un temps record. Il revient dans la cuisine où Nataku lui avait versé un verre de jus d'orange et coupé une part de cake.

**Yutô** : moitié mangeant « MERCHI »

**Nataku **: « Je t'en prie »

Yutô prit sa valise, mit ses chaussures, et avant de partie embrassa fougueusement Nataku sur les lèvres.

**Yutô** : « Fais attention à toi !! »

**Nataku **: « T'inquiètes ! »

**Yutô** : « A ce soir… » dit il avant de partir en courant vers le métro le plus proche.

**Nataku **: « Pas vrai, il est impossible. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Kanoe aujourd'hui. Et Fuuma m'a dit que j'avais une mission à accomplir pour lui… » *Je me demande de quoi il peut bien s'agir… Fuuma… Je vais pouvoir le revoir… Je vais savoir ce que j'éprouve pour lui, j'en suis sûr quand je vais le voir, je saurais…

A SUIVRE………………..

Et voilà un autre chapitre ^^ Ca vous a plu ? Ben je me suis concentrée sur le couple Sei et Sub mais je pense pas que vous soyez contre ? J'ai aussi expliqué les raisons d'agir de Fuuma. Dans le prochain épisode, des questions et angoisses métaphysiques vont se poser…

_Santa barbara, tu me diras pourquoi…._

PS : les passages Sei-Sub sont dédiées à ma très chère amie et inspiration Mélanie. Ceux sur Kamui-Fuuma à Teata de la ML shojokakumei.


	5. Chapitre 05

Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? 5

(trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?- enfin c'est ce que je cherche à dire ^^)

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? (trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?)

Série : X de Clamp (comme vous savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est fort dommage soit dit en passant ^^) j'essaye tant bien que mal (certainement plus mal que bien) de respecter les auteurs et leurs récits mais j'adapte aussi à ma sauce.

Couple : à priori Yutô + Nataku. Faut voir si je vais pas en rajouter d'autres en cours de route. Alors je discutais par mail pour faire un joli couple yaoi avec Yutô qui est de loin mon perso préféré de X. Donc je discutais avec Ar Lutun (d'ailleurs cette fic t'es dédicacée Mélanie ^^) pour savoir avec qui le mettre le BOOOOOOOOOO Yutô, telle était ma question existentielle du jour (je sais je m'en pose des questions hein ?). Alors pas avec Fuuma, ça faisait un peu sado maso, de toute façon, Fuuma il est avec Kamui alors pas touche. Avec Seiichiro ? non lui est avec mister Subaru //Sorata ? casé avec Arashi /// Kanoe ? j'aime bien ce perso mais bof /// avec Satsuki ? ça va pas la tête, peu pas la piffrer celle là, pas touche à mon Yutô, bas les pattes !!! /// avec Kusanagi ? ben non lui il va avec Yuzuhira. /// avec Kakyô ?? ben lui il est avec Hokkuto//// Bon alors je me dis avec Nataku ? Ben pourquoi ? parce qu'il est beau !! Comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ? mais euh…. Pourquoi pas hein ??

Genre : YAOI – donc ci vous aimez pas que les hommes se fassent des poutous ou autres, pas la peine d'allez plus loin, sinon vous pouvez toujours continuez, à vos risques et périls pour votre santé mentale – dont Dieu merci, je ne suis absolument pas responsable, je préviens !! euh, je sais pas encore, un peu sérieux, un peu pas sérieux. Comment ça je suis folle ? mais non, je vais très bien, oui ok, je suis fan d'anime mais j'assume, pareil pour le yaoi.

Déclaration + dédicace de l'auteur : l'auteur prévient aimablement tout lecteur qu'il a le cerveau carrément endommagé, pourri… donc ne l'assassinez pas, c'est pas la peine, ne lui envoyez pas non plus de virus, il vous en sera reconnaissant !! Par contre vous pouvez lui envoyer des critiques + ou – à condition de les argumenter un tant soit peu. Petite, enfin GROSSE DEDICACE à AR LUTUN, je te dédie cette fic, très chère amie, l'idée m'est venu lors d'un mail que tu m'as envoyé, j'espère que t'aimes !!

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

PS : Je sais parfaitement que Nataku est asexué mais je l'ai transformé en homme gomen ne ^^

PS 2 : ouais je sais c'est OOC pour Subaru et Seishirou mais bon, mais bon ^^ Et puis après tout c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux nna ^^^^^^^^^^^^ ceux qui veulent pas voir ces persos OOC, vaut mieux aller à la 2ème page 

PS 3 : il y a des commentaires, cliquez sur la bande jaune pour qu'ils s'affichent, ils ne servent pas à grand chose, vous pouvez vous en pensez largement :: c'est juste mes réflexions.

Chapitre 5 

(et c'est reparti pour un tour mon kiki ^^)

De retour dans les égouts (quel drôle d'endroit pour un rendez-vous me direz-vous !!)

Subaru a assisté horrifié à l'écroulement du poteau électrique sur lui même, complètement éberlué, il n'a pas réagi et a été sauvé in-extremis par Seishirou qui par la même occasion s'est blessé (mais non je suis pas sadique, enfin je crois pas encore avoir ce vice là).

**Subaru :** « Seishirou !!! » cria t-il

**Seishirou** : Pousse toi Subaru !!

En effet, des décombres tombent de partout les bâtiments sont en flammes, des pierres tombent s'écrasant autour d'eux.

**Seishirou** : Enfuis toi !!

**Subaru **: « Il est hors de question que je te laisse ainsi » dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de Seishirou « si tu veux me faire partir, il va falloir utiliser la force…. »

**Seishirou** : « Tu me défies ? »dit il en souriant

**Subaru **: « Non… j'énonce une vérité

**Seishirou** : Pourtant je croyais que tu voulais ma mort plus que tout…. Pour venger ta sœur…

**Subaru **: C'est ce que je croyais aussi mais….

Subaru lève les yeux et regarde Seishirou dans les yeux. Lentement ce dernier lève sa main gantée, et caresse doucement la joue de Subaru qui pleure à ce contact.

**Seishirou** : Ne pleure pas Subaru….

**Subaru **: Cela fait si longtemps…

**Seishirou** : Si longtemps que…. ?

**Subaru **: que je rêve que tu me fasses ça…. Seishirou, n'as tu jamais compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ?

**Seishirou** : Je ne comprends pas…

**Subaru **: Embrasse moi….

Voyant Seishirou hésiter, Subaru s'empare alors des lèvres de celui qu'il a toujours aimé, qu'il désire depuis si longtemps sans se l'être jamais avouer. Faut il être porche de la mort pour se rendre compte des sentiments qui vous animent . des raisons qui vous font vivre ? Oui à cette heure, Subaru peut bien se l'avouer, il aime et a toujours aimé Seishirou malgré ce qu'il a fait. Il l'aime…

**Subaru **: Je t'aime…. Seishirou

**Seishirou** : Subaru ???

Seishirou n'en croit pas ses oreilles, Subaru lui a déclaré sa flamme, il sent les lèvres et les mains de ce dernier explorer fébrilement ses joues, ses lèvres alors que les décombres tombent et tombent encore. Seishirou est bloqué par une poutre, et puis ce que fait Subaru, il ne comprend pas… Lui qui pensait ne jamais rien éprouver, être un bloc de glace… Ces baisers fébriles lui donner des sensations, des vertiges. Peu à peu il se laisse faire, entrouvrant la bouche et répondant lui aussi à ce baiser fiévreux.

Entourant Subaru et le prenant dans ses bras, il lui susurre doucement à l'oreille « Je t'aime Subaru» avant de lui lécher doucement le lobe de l'oreille ce qui ne manque pas de faire gémir Subaru.

A ce moment là, l'immeuble tombe les engloutissant tous les deux alors qu'ils sourient, qu'ils sont heureux et qu'ils ont trouvé la paix de l'âme. [MSOffice1] 

Ainsi disparaissent par un coup du sort [MSOffice2] deux des plus puissants dragons, un du ciel, un de la terre. Rien n'est fait, rien n'est déterminé. La roulette russe continue. Les jeux vont pouvoir redémarrer pour déterminer l'avenir de ce monde, des humains, de la Terre. Vont-ils vivre ? ou mourir ? et le destin ? Qu'en sera t-il ? ?TOURNE… Tourne [MSOffice3] la roue de fortune. Dans quel sens vas-tu accorder tes faveurs ? la terre ? le ciel ? la construction ? la destruction ? Shiva ? Vishnu [MSOffice4] ? le ying ou le yang ?

Les dragons du ciel, les dragons de la terre se sont rendus compte de ce qui est arrivé.

Dans la base de l'école Clamp.

**Kamui** en pleurs : Subaru….. SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU [MSOffice5] NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !! YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAA !!

Subaru s'effondre en pleurant des sanglots secouent son pauvre corps et cette mort meurtri son âme déjà bien éprouvée par la mort de sa très chère Kotori et le changement de Fuuma.

Sorata se précipite pour le consoler et le rassurer. Cette nouvelle porte un grave coup aux moral des dragons du ciel, ils sont tous très éprouvés. Subaru, le si gentil, l'héritier de la famille Sumeragi… Il était puissant, un allié de poids, un ami … cher à leur cœur n'était plus… Le temps est au deuil, aux pleurs, aux larmes…. Le chagrin et la peine se lisent sur le visage de chacun.

Pendant ce temps, chez les dragons du ciel. Une chambre avec des draps., Kanoe est étendue à moitié vêtue (ou dévêtue comme vous préférez). [MSOffice6] Un signe apparaît sur son front, elle reprend alors conscience, ouvre ses beaux yeux noirs. Nue, elle s'enveloppe d'un drap et change de pièce. Elle se rend dans une pièce froide, avec un ordinateur géant « the Beast » sur lequel  est perché une jeune fille qui aborde un air un rien boudeur, Satsuki.[MSOffice7] 

**Kanoe :** C'est arrivé ?s

**Satsuki** : Oui, il est mort.

**Kanoe **: Un homme de valeur en moins, il va falloir faire sans !! Satsuki-chan, contacte Nataku. Je me charge de notre Kamui.

**Satsuki** : Ils sont ensemble je crois.

**Kanoe **: Parfois, notre Kamui me fait un peu peur, il se sert des autres. Il devine les souhaits de chacun et fait en sorte de manipuler les autres, il me fait froid dans le dos. Allons les voir.

Pendant ce temps.

**Fuuma** : Nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres.

Nataku est là, il a posé sa tête sur les genoux de Fuuma qui lui caresse négligemment la tête.

**Nataku** : Est-ce grave ?

**Fuuma** : « C'était l'un des meilleurs » voyant l'expression peinée de Nataku, il se reprend « mais toi tu es toujours là… Me jures-tu fidélité ? »

**Nataku** : Oui…

**Fuuma** : « Alors j'exhausserai ton plus cher désir. Tu peux rester à mes côtés, mon fils.

**Nataku** : % rester à ses cotés, c'est ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant que c'est possible, contrairement à ce que je croyais, cela ne me satisfait pas pleinement. Yutô doit savoir, je lui poserai la question.%

**Fuuma** : Tu penses à lui ?

Nataku rougit, détourne le regard. Fuuma lui prend alors rudement la mâchoire.

**Fuuma** : Si je te demandais de le tuer, le ferais-tu ?

**Nataku** : Qui voulez-vous que je tue ?

**Fuuma** : « Ahh ah !! Arrête de faire l'innocent » dit il en le giflant brutalement ce qui amène des larmes aux yeux de Nataku. « Je parle de ton cher et tendre ami, Yutô… Ecoute moi attentivement Nataku, je ne le répéterai pas. Ne t'approche plus de lui, plus jamais »

**Nataku** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Fuuma** : Si tu le fais, je le tuerai devant tes yeux de la façon la plus cruelle possible, est-ce compris ?? N'oublie pas, tu es à moi et à moi seul et je refuse de te partager.

Sur ces mots, [MSOffice8] Fuuma saisit de nouveau le menton de Nataku et embrasse se dernier durement et violemment sur les lèvres. Nataku serre les lèvres, du sang coule à la commissure de celles-ci. Sa mâchoire est crispé, signe de protestation contre cette agression, ce viol de sa personne, de son être, de son intimité. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les baisers tendres et passionnés de Yutô.

Fuuma le gifle brutalement et l'envoie rouler à terre. Il le frappe alors de coups de pieds. Nataku le laisse faire et ne réagit pas. Au bout de quelques instants, Fuuma s'agenouille près de la forme quelque peu sanguinolente et en larmes de Nataku.

**Fuuma** : Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

**Nataku** : Vous me faites mal, vous me frappez et vous me menacez…

**Fuuma** : C'est de ta faute après tout…. Tu n'es pas sage, tu penses à un autre que moi…. Vois-tu mon beau Nataku, tu es à moi, tu es ma chose, tu m'appartiens. Je ne permettrai à personne de t'enlever à moi. Tu es ma chose et tu m'obéira.[MSOffice9] 

**Nataku** : Je ne suis pas une chose, je suis vivant !! Je suis un être humain !!

**Fuuma** : En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

Nataku le regarde ouvrant grands ses yeux.

**Fuuma** : Tu te dis humain. Alors où son ton père et ta mère ?

Nataku baisse le regard, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas de parents.

**Fuuma** : Tu n'en as pas !! TU ES UN CLONE !! Un être artificiel crée de toutes pièces par l'homme et donc né pour satisfaire les désirs de ton maître !! Tu entends ?

Fuuma crie, il secoue violemment. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Nataku.

**Fuuma** : Tu es à moi ma jolie poupée [MSOffice10] !! Tu es à MOI !! Je ne laisserai personne ne te prendre, tu vas m'obéir et faire tout ce que je dirais, tu m'entends ?

Sur ces mots, Fuuma déchire la veste de Nataku découvrant son torse nu. Ce dernier frémit, ferme les yeux, il pleure. Fuuma commence alors à l'embrasser de façon assez violente.

**Fuuma** : Ma jolie poupée…. Mets toi nu….

Nataku ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Alors ne le voyant pas réagir, Fuuma [MSOffice11] le frappe.

**Nataku** : … Yutô…

Nataku appelle celui qui l'a toujours soutenu à l'aide. Il sait que ce dernier ne peut entendre son cri mais il espère que quelqu'un va le sauver.

**Fuuma** : Ah Ah !! Si tu veux que j'arrête….

**Nataku** : Que veux-tu Fuuma ?

**Fuuma** : « Voilà qui est mieux, bien mieux » dit il en lui caressant al joue et en s'emparant brusquement de sa bouche « j'ai une mission à te confier »

**Nataku** : « Quelle est elle ? » Nataku ne résiste pas, il sait que Fuuma est capable de tout désormais.

**Fuuma** : « Je veux la tête de Kamui sur un plateau d'argent [MSOffice12] » dit il en se léchant les lèvres de façon sensuelle.

Nataku ne peut s'empêcher de frémir à cette [MSOffice13] pensée. Ce homme lui fait froid dans le dos, il n'a aucun sentiments, il est froid.

Mais il n'a pas le choix, il doit accepter. Pas seulement lui est en cause, Fuuma lui a bien fait comprendre or Nataku ne désire à aucun prix que son « maître » touche à Yutô qui a été si gentil et tendre avec lui.

**Nataku** : Bien, comme vous voulez.

**Fuuma** : Parfait, je te laisse une semaine pour m'apporter ce petit cadeau… sinon, après ce délai, je me verrais obligé de sévir et de prendre la tête d'un autre charmant jeune homme, suis-je clair ?

**Nataku** : Parfaitement.

**Fuuma** : Laisse moi seul maintenant.

Nataku part, il se change dans sa chambre. Puis décide de rejoindre Kanoe qui l'avait appelé.

**Nataku** : Kanoe, vous m'avez fait demander ?

**Kanoe** : Tu es blessé ?

Des traces de coups, bleus et écorchures sont visibles sur le visage de Nataku.

**Nataku** : Ce n'est rien.

**Kanoe** : Si tu le dis. J'aimerais que tu détruises un kekkai pour moi. Celui d'une gare. Tu t'en sens capable ?

**Nataku** : Oui.

**Kanoe** : Alors vas-y !!

Nataku part accomplir sa mission. L'après-midi touche à sa fin quand il arriver vers le lieu de destination, prêt à accomplir la mission qui lui a été confié.

Il est pensif et aborde un air triste mais il sait qu'il doit accomplir sa mission.

Pendant ce temps, Yutô a fini sa journée, il a rendez-vous avec Aoki pour un rude affrontement mais il ne sait pas que Karen a endormi ce dernier.[MSOffice14] . Debout dans la rame de métro, il lit le journal, ignorant des événements de la journée.

Karen est là en robe noire, dans la gare, prête à accueillir l'adversaire d'Aoki. Elle attend devant les escaliers. Un jeune homme, le visage totalement inexpressif arrive.[MSOffice15] 

**Karen :** Qui êtes-cous ? J'étais supposé avoir rendez-vous avec ce jeune homme travaillant à l'administration.

**Nataku** : Et vous n'êtes pas la personne prévue au rendez-vous non plus, il me semble…

**Karen **: Alors je suppose que nous les représentons…[MSOffice16] 

**Nataku** : Kamui des dragons de la terre souhaite voir détruire ce kekkai.

Il agite alors ses rubans qui flotte autour de lui très gracieusement leur faisant former un pentacle.

**Nataku** : Je réaliserai son souhait…

**Karen **: Je vois.

Soudain, Nataku lance l'un des ses rubans en direction de Karen qui l'évite en sautant en l'air mais un autre ruban la suit manque de l'attraper et déchire le bas de sa robe noire qui se trouve en lambeaux.

**Karen **: Quelle impatience !!

Nataku saute en l'air, avec un ruban dans sa main, prêt à tuer et à détruire. Il lance une attaque, Karen réplique en lui envoyant une boule de feu que Nataku évite. Elle concentre alors ces pouvoirs et lui lance une gerbe de feu. Aussitôt Nataku reforme un pentacle avec ses rubans le mettant devant la gerbe de feu arrivant sur lui à toute vitesse. Il se concentre pour éviter d'être touché par l'attaque.

Il résiste, Karen continue l'attaque de flammes. Nataku commence à plier sous le choc, il a du mal à résister à cette puissance.

**Karen **: Veux-tu continuer ? veux-tu mourir ? Si tu ne le veux pas, abandonne l'idée de détruire ce kekkai et je te laisserai.

Nataku a un regard très triste à ses paroles.

**Nataku** : Peu importe la mort. Pourquoi devrais-je la craindre ?

Karen est étonnée, son attaque s'arrête brusquement. Nataku tombe à terre les vêtements en flammes. Il a le visage partiellement brûlé. De son corps se dégage de la fumée. Karen s'approche, le regarde.

Il lève la tête, la regarde tristement. Karen est émue par ce visage si triste.

**Karen **: Tes yeux… Tu ressembles à un enfant perdu…

**Nataku** : Un enfant perdu ??…

Nataku la regarde tristement, il n'a pas peur de mourir, au contraire, sa mort serait peut être une délivrance pour lui.

**Karen **: C'est cela, juste comme moi.

Nataku semble vaincu, il est à terre, blessé, il n'a pas été capable d'accomplir la mission attribué par Kanoe et Fuuma… Il n'ose penser à ce qui arriverait s'il échouait. La mort est préférable, elle lui apporter la paix, elle ne lui fait pas peur et lui tend les bras.

**Karen **: C'est triste de ne pas savoir qui on est. Ne pas avoir de sentiments, comme cela doit être triste.

A ces mots, des larmes coulent des yeux de Nataku. Il est à terre, grièvement blessé, brûlé, incapable de se défendre, à la merci d'un des dragons du ciel. Karen pose doucement la main sur la joue de celui-ci, suivant la trace des larmes et le regardant tristement.

A suivre…..

Que va t-il arriver ? Nataku va t-il mourir ? te s'il vit que vas t-il faire ? tuer Kamui pour apporter sa tête à Fuuma comme demandé ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain et dernier épisode de cette fanfic (plus qu'un chapitre, yatta !!) Les commentaires sont les bienvenus comme d'habitude bien sûr !!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice1] Ouais, je sais, je suis sadique. Quoique ce défaut je suis pas encore sûre de l'avoir mais avouer que c'aurait pu finir ainsi vu la manie de Clamp a faire tout tourner en tragédie. Sa respecte un peu la pensée des auteurs. Ouais, je sais c'est cruel mais ils sont heureux ensemble et n'auront pas à faire de choix déchirant, au final, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien ?? Yeux d'étoiles innocents. Vous m'en voulez pas ????????????

GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEE ^^ bon ok, m'en va, si vous voulez je ferai un dessin (pour ce que ça vaut) pour me faire humblement pardonner.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice2] Et de l'auteur qui ne voulait pas tomber dans une fic Sei/Sub

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice3] je vous assure je joue pas à la roulette ni aux jeux de casino mais j'ai trop pensé à ça)))

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice4] moi ça me fait trop penser à ça X. Je fais intervenir Shurato et Gai dans cette fic ???

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  Page : 1  
[MSOffice5] et deux lignes faciles ^^ 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice6] Je sais pas mais elle se balade à moitié à poil. Remarquez je la comprends, avec Yutô à ses côtés, normal qu'elle craque ^^ ces méthodes de charmes sont plutôt, comment dire ? euh voyante, ça convient ? Y a pas intérêt en tout cas que Clamp mettent cette TTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT (auto-censure) de Satsuki avec mon Yutô !! Sinon je sais pas ce que je fais !! Gomen pour l'enfantillage 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice7] Je la HAIS !! Déclaration de guerre, je la hais, je peux pas la voir en peinture. Dites dites, les filles (et les garçons aussi, j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux ??                persos : sadique, va !!                Chris : je reconnais mais franchement je peux pas la blerrer !!              Satsuki : Mais pourquoi ? je t'ai rien fait moi !!

Chris : t'existes, c'est suffisant !!                       Préparons de ma hache, des couteaux !! AHHHH rire sadique.

Bon si je lui fait sa fête vous y voyez des objections ?                 Satsuki : Pitié NOONN !! Arrêtez là, regard implorant                  Chris : On va voir ce que les lecteurs disent, sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles

persos : Oups !! Oups !! ça va craindre un max s'ils lui donnent leur feux vert. Gloups, sueurs froides, vous croyez qu'elle en déteste d'autres ??? Si oui, on a intérêt à se planquer vite fait !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice8] désolée, je suis en mode sadique, gomen ne !! ça me passera ::

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice9] J'ai regardé Ai no Kusabi, ça se voit ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice10] j'ai trop regardé Yami no Matsuei avec Muraki aussi !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice11] désolée pour les fans de ce perso, que j'aime bien au passage, mais sous forme de Kamui, il a un côté assez maléfique que je pousse à l'extrême, je vous l'accorde.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice12]Et vive Salomé !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice13] j'ai du décider de les faire souffrir,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice14] se reporter au manga pour cet épisode ou ep 19 de la série TV

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice15] vous savez qui c'est ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice16] tout juste ma belle, j'aime bien Karen, pas vous ?


	6. There Destiny was forever

Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? 6

(trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?- enfin c'est ce que je cherche à dire ^^)

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Kino hitori  ashita futari ka ? (trad : hier seul, demain à deux ?)

Déclaration : Comme vous le savez je ne suis pas membre de Clamp [MSOffice1] donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pourtant, je veux bien Yutô rien que pour moi soupir.

Je tiens à adresser ici un TRES TRES chaleureux merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices. Merci de vos encouragements, commentaires, et merci de lire ma fanfic.

Voici donc comme promis le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Je suis très contente car c'est la 1ère fois que j'achève une fanfic. Remarquez, je n'en ai que deux en cours mais l'autre attend déjà son 16ème chapitre et le pire, c'est que plus j'écris, plus j'ai des idées. C'est abominable non ??

A l'heure actuelle où je vais commencer le dernier chapitre de cette fic, je n'ai toujours pas décidé du sort que je réservais à mon couple principal. Pour d'autres, je sais mais je vais me laisser guider par ce qui me sert de cerveau en espérant que ça vous plaise. Alors quels sont vos pronostics pour cette fin ??

Essayez de voir si vous tombez juste ou à côté de la plaque, les petits jeux de tata chrichri…

Chapitre 6 There Destiny was forever

Nataku pleure, il est blessé grièvement, incapable de bouger. Il est à la merci de Karen, l'un des dragons du ciel, qui s'approche doucement de lui, la main sur sa joue.

**Karen** : La vie n'existe pas sans les sentiments…

**Nataku** : % Les sentiments… Je pensais ne pas pouvoir en ressentir… Mais Yutô m'a appris le contraire…. Yutô… j'aimerais tant qu'il soit là…. Auprès de moi…%

**Karen** : Et toi…. aussi… tu en as…

Elle tient sa tête dans ses mains en souriant. Soudain un bruit se fait entendre. Elle relève la tête inquiète. Une trompe d'eau surgit balayant tout sur son passage. Karen est emportée par les flots.

Pour y échapper, elle bondit en l'air. Un cri retenti.

**Yutô **: NATAKUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

Nataku se retrouve bientôt dans les bras de Yutô qui le porte.

**Yutô **: Comment ça va ?

Yutô le regarde avec inquiétude Nataku qui est blessé.

**Yutô **: Tu n'as pas trop mal.

**Nataku** : Ca va… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir de toute ma vie… Yutô.

Yutô sourit tendrement à Nataku.

**Yutô **: Accroche toi bien à moi.

Nataku hoche la tête.

Il est très contente que Yutô soit là, que ce soit lui qu'il l'ai sauvé. Pendant un moment, il a souhaité mourir mais être dans ces bras si doux et confortable, c'est bine mieux. Il appuie la tête contre le torse de Yutô se plongeant dans sa chaleur, lui accordant toute sa confiance.

Karen se retrouve sur le toit d'un immeuble, Yutô dans impeccable complet beige avec un manteau blanc lui fait face.

**Yutô **: Aoki-san en compte pas venir ?? J'avais pris rendez-vous.

Il tient dans l'un de ses mains une mini tornade d'eau.

**Karen** : Non, il avait un rendez-vous urgent. Vous avez une réclamation à faire ??

**Yutô **: Aucune.

Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux essayant de les recoiffer après la douche imprévue qu'ils ont subis.

**Karen** : Ainsi vous êtes celui qui maîtrisez l'eau… A cause de vous, tout mon maquillage est parti.

Yutô sourit à ces mots alors que Karen secoue ses cheveux.

**Yutô **: Vous êtes plus belle sans.

**Karen** : Merci.

**Yutô **: Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus utilisé mes techniques. Je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu usé. C'est fatiguant et je deviens trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice.

**Karen** : Vous êtes toujours jeune.

**Yutô **: C'est juste une apparence.

Des trombes d'eau s'agitent autour de lui comme une cascade.

**Karen** : Comme c'est joli.

**Yutô **: Ce n'est rien du tout.

L'eau s'agite soudain pour former un mur autour de lui. Karen lance alors une attaque de feu. Yutô la stoppe, tout ceci dégage une forte vapeur d'eau, le brouillard envahit la scène cachant les adversaires les uns des autres.

**Karen** : Je pense que vous êtes bien plus jeune que moi.

Au bruit de sa réponse elle lance une attaque de feu qui transperce un fantôme. Un gigantesque tourbillon d'eau la transporte alors. Elle se trouvez en son milieu sans possibilité de s'en échapper. 

Yutô regarde tranquillement le spectacle alors que Karen lutte pour ne pas se noyer.

Soudain une vague de vent la libère. Les trombes d'eau cessent, Aoki apparaît.

**Karen** : Aoki-san…

Aoki est blessé, il lutte pour maintenir son écran.

**Yutô **: Ainsi vous êtes venu comme promis. Je savais que vous étiez ce genre de personne. Mais vous ne semblez pas en pleine forme.

En effet, Aoki tremble.

**Yutô **: Mon compagnon…

A ces mots, Nataku resserre son étreinte contre le corps de Yutô qui l'a gardé contre lui tout le long de l'attaque.

**Yutô **: aussi est blessé. Je pense qu'ils nécessitent tous les deux des soins. Pourquoi ne pas arrêtez pour aujourd'hui ?

**Karen** : Bien. La prochaine fois, alors vous vous battrez contre moi.

**Yutô **souriant : Je m'en souviendrai. Bien… En revoir…

Yutô repart laissant Aoki et Karen en tête à tête.

Yutô ramène Nataku chez lui. Arrivé à son appartement, il le pose délicatement sur son lit et appelle le médecin. Il remplit ensuite une bassine et un verre d'eau, prend des pansements et du linge.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'installe à côté de Nataku qui a les yeux mi-clos.

**Yutô **: Tu devrais boire Nataku.

Nataku prend faiblement le verre et boit avec avidité.

**Yutô **: J'ai appelé le médecin, il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

A ces mots, il part chercher des vêtements dans le placard.

**Yutô **: Je vais te mettre ne pyjama, ce sera mieux pour toi.

Yutô déshabille délicatement son compagnon essuyant les blessures avec un chiffon imbibé d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonne à la porte.

Yutô accueille le médecin et le guide vers sa chambre.

**Yutô **: Par ici, je vous prie.

Nataku a une réaction de recul en voyant un étranger. Yutô lui prend gentiment la main.

**Yutô **: Ne t'inquiètes pas Nataku, il est venu pour t'examiner et te soigner.

Le docteur hausse un sourcil interrogateur et [MSOffice2] surpris de cette remarque. Il examine néanmoins ce jeune passion trouvant très étrange sa marque sur le front.

**Docteur **: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Yutô **: Juste un tatouage docteur. Qu'a t-il ?

**Docteur **: Des brûlures, beaucoup de brûlures d'ailleurs. Comment vous êtes vous fait ça jeune homme ?

**Nataku** : C'est à dire que….

**Yutô **: « Nataku est très maladroit, une vrai catastrophe ambulante » dit il en soupirant exagérément et posant la main sur son front. A Nataku il fait un clin d'œil complice « n'est-ce pas Nataku ? »

Ce dernier hoche de la tête.

Le docteur commence à toucher Nataku qui soudain se met à hurler comme un fou. Son visage se crispe, il ne semble plus se contrôler.

**Yutô **inquiet : NATAKU !!

**Docteur **: Il est devenu fou !!

Nataku se saisit soudain de la gorge du docteur qu'il commence à serrer en ricanant comme un dément.

**Docteur **: Vite un calmant.

Yutô se précipite sur Nataku et le gifle un grand coup.

**Yutô **: Nataku calme toi !! CALME TOI !!

Il le secoue dans tous les sens, des larmes coulent de Nataku qui se prend la tête dans ses mains et se met à hurler.

**Nataku** : NONNNNNNNNN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !! Laissez-moi tranquille !! Allez-vous en !!

Yutô prend Nataku dans ses bras, celui-ci le frappe sur le torse sans discontinuer mais Yutô ne le lâche pas pour autant. Le docteur arrive et lui injecte dans le bras un liquide qui le calme aussitôt. Nataku s'écroule endormi dans les bras de Yutô qui le couche doucement.

**Yutô **: Que s'est-il passé docteur ?

**Docteur **: Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que vous seriez à même de me répondre mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Votre ami semble avoir subi un grand choc psychologique…

**Yutô **: Un choc psychologique ?

**Docteur **: Oui… Comme si on l'avait torturé mentalement… Connaissez-vous quelqu'un de son entourage à qui il tiendrait qui pourrait lui avoir fait du mal ?

**Yutô **:… Fuuma… Je ne vois que lui proche de Nataku.

**Docteur **: Il faudrait éviter à tout prix que votre ami revoit cet homme… Ce dernier a du le faire souffrir énormément. Voici de quoi soigner ses blessures et brûlures.

Le docteur tend des pommades et fioles à Yutô.

**Docteur **: Une dernière chose cependant… Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de lui. Il en a besoin. Vous avez l'air de tenir à lui, c'est votre amour pour lui qui décidera s'il sombrera définitivement [MSOffice3] dans la folie ou pas. Bon courage !! et Bonne chance !! Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous y arrivez mais je ne puis vous être d'aucune aide. Sachez juste qu'il faut l'entourer d'amour.[MSOffice4] 

Le docteur s'en va laissant Yutô très inquiet [MSOffice5] pour son ami, pour celui qu'il aime.

Il rejoint ce dernier qui est toujours sous l'effet du sédatif et endormi dans le lit. Yutô s'assit à ses côtés et lui caresse doucement la joue. Puis il se met en pyjama, se glisse dans les couvertures et prend Nataku dans ses bras. Il lui caresse avec la plus grande douceur les cheveux et l'embrasse doucement sur le front…

**Yutô **: Nataku, demain, nous aurons à parler, en attendant, dors bien tranquillement…

Le lendemain, Nataku se réveille dans les bras de Yutô qui dort encore paisiblement à ses côtés. Il est très heureux de le voir, il lui caresse doucement la joue et l'embrasse soudainement sur les lèvres. Puis il s'arrête soudain, paniqué, repensant à la scène qui s'est déroulé la veille alors qu'il était avec Fuuma. Il tente de se dégager des bras de Yutô mais peine perdue, une main le saisit doucement et le plaque contre un torse qu'il sait accueillant.

**Yutô **: Nataku, tu me dois des explications.

Nataku est affolé, il ne veut pas inquiéter Yutô. En plus, il sait que s'il dit toute la vérité, celui-ci fera tout pour lui venir en aide mais il n'est pas de taille. Mais Nataku n'a pas le temps de dire quelque chose que des lèvres s'emparent doucement des siennes. Yutô l'embrasse, la sensation est agréable, divine même. Il répond à ce baiser malgré sa raison qu'il lui dit qu'il ne faudrait pas, qu'il ne devrait pas s'abandonner, qu'il a une mission à accomplir sinon…

**Yutô **: Nataku, tu me dois des explications.

Yutô répète la phrase. Il regarde son compagnon d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier se met soudain à pleurer. Yutô surpris le prend aussitôt dans ses bras et commence à lui caresser les cheveux pour le consoler.

**Yutô **: Là là, tout doux… Tu ferias mieux de tout m'expliquer… Je suis très inquiet, tu sais…

Nataku ne desserre pas les dents.

**Yutô **: C'est à cause de Fuuma n'est-ce pas ?

Nataku relève les yeux surpris.

**Yutô **: J'ai raison… Explique moi tout sinon je vais le voir pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire…

Nataku pousse un soupir résigné et se met à tout raconter à Yutô. Ceci lui fait d'ailleurs un bien fou, il se sent soulagé.

**Yutô **: Eh bien… Je crains qu'il soit devenu fou et qu'il se soit laissé dévoré par ses propres démons intérieurs. Je me suis toujours demandé comment Kanoe pouvait lui faire confiance… Personnellement, il me fait froid dans le dos. Il faut que je fasse mon rapport à Kanoe… C'est important ce qui se passe. Il faut qu'elle intervienne, je crains qu'elle n'est plus le contrôle de la situation… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais alors pas du tout… Et je n'aime pas ça. Nataku, tu restes là…

**Nataku** : Non !! Il est hors de question !! Je t'accompagne !!

**Yutô **: Il ne vaut mieux pas dans ton état…

Yutô montre les blessures et les nombreux pansements recouvrant le corps de Nataku.

**Nataku** : Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul !! Tu veux que je meure d'inquiétude ??

Yutô sourit à ces mots lui révélant les sentiments que Nataku éprouve pour lui.

**Yutô **: Pour rien au monde, je voudrais ça. Tu le sais bien…

Nataku rougit…

**Nataku** : Et puis… Il vaut mieux être deux, nous serons plus fort.[MSOffice6] 

**Yutô **: Comme tu veux mais tu me laisses faire. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui explique les évènements à Kanoe. Elle a plus confiance en moi qu'en toi…

**Nataku** : Je m'en doute… Bien ,allons-y !!

Les deux gens se préparent. Ils arrivent dans le quartier où loge les dragons su ciel. C'est calme, silencieux. Bien silencieux… Un silence oppressant, inquiétant…

**Yutô **: On dirait qu'il n'y a personne… C'est bien silencieux.

Yutô se dirige vers Beast, il est sur de trouver Satsuki sur son cher ordinateur qui pourra le renseigner…

Ils rentrent dans la pièce froide…. Un spectacle effroyable les attend…

La salle est devenue rouge…. Comme peinte…. Mais ce n'est pas de la peinture… C'est du sang. Du sang inonde les murs. Ils ont été éclaboussés de partout, on voit même des traces au plafond.

Le sang coule encore sur les murs goûtant sur le sol faisant un bruit crispant et dérangeant. C'est du sang humain… Celui de Satsuki. Ils découvrent avec effroi le corps démembré de la jeune fille. Une jambe par ci, l'autre par là… Un bras à leur pied, un bras sur Beast et la tête sur l'ordinateur. Un expression d'horreur, de peur et de souffrance peinte sur le visage.

Yutô met le doigt sur les lèvres de Nataku lui faisant signe de se taire et de faire à présent le moins de bruit possible.

L'atmosphère est noire, glacée, voire maléfique. Nous sentons tous les deux une menace planer. Nous ne savons pas quoi, ni qui.

**Nataku** chuchotant : Tu crois que c'est les dragons du ciel ?

**Yutô **chuchotant : Je ne sais pas… Mais il faut à tout prix prévenir les autres… Notamment Kanoe et le plus rapidement possible.

Nataku prend la main de Yutô, il a besoin de sentir sa chaleur dans ce lieu sinistre. Il frisonne, il a peur, il ne sait de quoi mais il tremble. La main de Yutô est là, réconfortante, son salut. Ce dernier referme doucement sa main sur la sienne. Ils avancent doucement en direction de la chambre de Kanoe.

Un spectacle effroyable les attend. Fuuma est là couvert de sang, la tête de Kanoe [C7] dans les mains et lèche le sang sur ses mains avec délectation…

Les deux gens sont stupéfaits par la scène et ne peuvent détourner les yeux de ce sordide spectacle. Kanoe elle aussi a été coupée en morceaux, sa chambre est peint de son sang, son corps nu est ça et là en morceaux épars. Fuuma[C8] semble se délecter du sang qu'il coule abondamment entre ses mains. Soudain, il remarque les deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers sentent poser le regard de Fuuma, il est comme fou, dévoré par un feu intérieur.

**Fuuma** : Nataku, je veux sa tête !! Sa tête !! L'as tu ??

**Nataku** : … c'est à dire que euh… Non… pas vraiment…. J'ai pas encore eu le temps.

**Yutô **: De quoi parles t-il ?

**Fuuma** : Je veux sa tête et tout de suite !!

Soudain Fuuma bondit en l'air, il s'approche de Nataku et transperce d'une main sa [C9]cuisse , ce dernier hurle de douleur.

**Nataku** : ARGHHHHHHHHH !! [C10] 

**Yutô **: NATAKU !![C11] NATAKU !!

Yutô se précipite sur ce dernier, enlève sa veste et confectionne un garrot improvisé pour tenter d'arrêter la blessure. Pendant ce temps, Fuuma rit comme un dément.[C12] .

**Fuuma** : Ca t'apprendra !! Obéis moi !! Et plus vite que ça !! Vas accomplir ta mission ![C13] Et plus vite que ça !! VITE !! DEPECHE TOI !! SA TETE !! Je la veux !! elle soit être si bonne… AHHA AHA AH HA !! Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous !! Nataku, je vais tuer Yutô sous tes yeux pour t'apprendre !! Mort, chaos, balayons tous les parasites de cette terre !!

Fuuma éclate de rire qui fait froid dans le dos de Nataku et Yutô.

**Yutô **chuchotant : Il faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite, sinon il va nous tuer, appuis toi sur moi.

Yutô fait jaillir de sa main une cascade d'eau que Fuuma arrête nonchalamment. Yutô prend alors Nataku contre lui et commence à fuir en lançant des trombes d'eau. Il commence à s'éloigner en courant.

**Yutô **: Nataku, je t'en prie, aide moi à le chasser sinon on s'en sortira pas vivant !!

En effet, Fuuma les poursuit en riant semblant s'amuser du jeu. Yutô a bien du mal à lancer des attaques car il porte Nataku à demi-conscient dans ses bras. Il essaye aussi tant bien que mal d'éviter les attaques de leur poursuivant mais le poids de Nataku le gène et il est moins habile que d'habitude. Quelques attaques ont portées leurs fruits, Yutô a de nombreuses écorchures et ecchymoses. Ses vêtements ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.[C14] s

Nataku ouvre les yeux se rendant compte que la situation est très difficile. Il hésite, ne sait plus que faire. Il a toujours considéré Fuuma comme son père mais là… Il semble devenu fou, dément… Sa soif de puissance et de pouvoir le dévore tout entier ne lui laissant aucun repos. Il sait que s'il ne fait rien, il moura. Non seulement lui mais aussi Yutô, et cela, il ne le veut pour rien au monde. Sans lui, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.[C15] Rien que pour lui, pour lui qui s'inquiète tant, qu'il aime tant, il a finit par se l'avouer mais il aime Yutô… Il lance alors ses rubans [C16] non sans avoir formé un pentacle auparavant sur Fuuma, qui surpris que Nataku qu'il pensait complètement sous sa coupe, l'attaque.

Cette surprise permet aux jeunes gens de s'échapper mais Fuuma se lance aussitôt à leur poursuite dans tout Tokyo…

Ils doivent se déplacer discrètement. Yutô profite d'un tremblement de terre organisé par Fuuma pour piller [C17] la pharmacie du coin. Il rejoint alors Nataku qu'il a posé dans un coin. Il lui administre alors des soins d'urgence : calmant pour la douleur, désinfectant pour la blessure et un lui fiat un pansement digne de ce nom.

**Yutô **: Dès qu'on aura le temps, je t'emmènerai chez le médecin mais pas avant qu'on est échappé à ce fou, il faut prévenir les autres aussi. Ce de toute urgence… Tu es d'accord ?

**Nataku** : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va mieux…

**Yutô **: Bon allons y, vaut mieux pas traîner par ici. Allons prévenir Kusunagi.[C18] Veux-tu ?

**Nataku** : Tu sais comment le prévenir ?

**Yutô **: mmm si on se fiait à notre instinct ?[C19] 

**Nataku** riant : Comme tu le sens

**Yutô **: Ca fait du bien de te voir rire tu sais…[C20] 

Un ange passe mais les dures réalités de vie[C21] les ramènent durement au présent.

**Yutô **: « Nataku, viens » dit il en lui tendant la main que ce dernier s'empresse de prendre. Yutô le prend encore dans ses bras[C22] . Observant les alentours, il s'envole d'un bond.

Se fiant à leurs instincts [C23] , ils se dirigent vers un parc calme. Sur un banc, Kusunagi et Yuzuhira[C24] avec Inugami mangent tranquillement des glaces tout en bavardant.[C25] 

Les deux jeunes homme arrivent provoquant la surprise des tourtereaux. [C26] Yuzuhira se met en garde mais voit le bandage sur la cuisse du jeune homme et ne peux manquer de s'inquiéter.

**Yuzuhira **: Que s'est-il passé ?

**Yutô **: Dis moi, jeune fille, tu fais bien partie des dragons du ciel ?? Quelle surprise de te trouver ici !! Mais je ne suis pas venu parler de ça. Il y a plus urgent. Il faut faire attention notre Kamui est devenu fou, je ne sais quoi faire pour l'arrêter.

Il observe alors la jeune fille qui a commencé à parler avec Nataku lui demandant s'il allait bien.

**Yutô **: Mademoiselle, accepteriez-vous de nous guider jusqu'à votre QG ? J'aimerai parler avec Kamui…

Yuzuhira le regarde, elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire.[C27] Et hésite. Soudain un rire retentit.[C28] 

Nataku tremble de peur, il se serre encore plus contre Yutô qui regarde comme les autres le ciel avec inquiétude.

**Nataku** : Il faut fuir !! Il arrive !!

**Yutô **: Il a raison. Nous vous expliquerons plus tard. Mademoiselle, je vous en prie. Il faut absolument que nous rejoignons Kamui… C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Yuzuhira est toujours perplexe et regarde Yutô dans les yeux essayant de deviner s'il elle peut lui faire confiance ou pas. Fuuma arrive en riant. Il se pose délicatement à terre.

**Fuuma** : Je vous ai trouvé !! PIGEONS !!

Sur ces mots, il lance une violente attaque sur le parc. Les quatre compères s'envolent à temps mais le parc est ravagé. Yuzuhira est affolée, elle ne sait que faire, elle doit protéger les gens. Soudain, elle érige un kekkai.

**Yutô **: NON !! Il faut fuir, tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre lui !! Seul Kamui le peut !! Kusanagi, assomme la et partons d'ici, vite !

Kusanagi le regarde hébété, il ne comprend pas bien la situation. Soudain, Fuuma le transperce de part en part sous les yeux affolés de Yuzuhira et des autres.

**Yuzuhira **: NONN NNNNNNNNn !!

**Fuuma** : Une nouvelle proie… Délicieuse… Si facile

Il se lèche les doigts retirant sa main du corps de Kusanagi sans douceur. Yuzuhira se précipite à son chevet.

**Yuzuhira **: Mon Dieu… Que faire ??

**Kusanagi **: Je crois que Yutô a raison, on ne peut rien faire. Mène-le à Kamui je t'en prie.

Fuuma rigole.

**Fuuma** : Vous ne vous en irez pas si facilement !! AHH AAAAHHA AHAH AHH !!

Son rire est dément voir démoniaque. Il lance une attaque sur Yuzuhira qui surprise n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle n'a la vie sauve que grâce à Ingugami qui s'interpose pour la sauver.

Celui-ci aboie de douleur.[C29] Et meurt dans un jappement [C30] plaintif, il lèche les larmes qui coulent le long des joues de Yuzuhira qui l'a pris dans ses bras.

**Yuzuhira **: Inugami… NON !! pas encore !! INUGAMI !!

Kusanagi prend la main de Yuzuhira.

**Kusanagi **: Sèche tes larmes, petite. Pars avant qu'il soit trop tard.

**Yuzuhira **: Mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner….

Yutô a formé un kekkai protecteur qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir maintenir longtemps face aux attaques redoublées de Fuuma.

**Yutô **: Il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir et tout de suite. Yuzuhira prend Kusanagi, tu penses pouvoir le porter ?

Yuzuhira hoche la tête.

**Yutô **: Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider. Nataku ne peux pas marcher. Je suis désolé… Pardonne moi Kusanagi…

En effet, Nataku est toujours dans les bras de Yutô qu'il aide à maintenir le bouclier protecteur. Ils ont combinés leurs attaques pour plus d'efficacité.

**Kusanagi **: Ce n'est pas grave, j'arriverai à marcher. Merci Yutô… Je t'avais mal jugé.

**Yutô **: On parlera de ça plus tard. On a des choses plus urgentes à faire. Yuzuhira où doit-on aller ?

**Yuzuhira **: A l'école de Clamp.

**Yutô **: Bien. Séparons nous en deux groupes, nous aurons plus de chances… Je vais attirer son attention, prenez un peu d'avance. Compris ?

Kusunagi et Yuzuhira hochent la tête.

**Yutô **: Kusunagi lance un attaque s'il te plaît.

Kusunagi s'exécute aussitôt créant une attaque de poussière, il s'enfuit aussitôt en pissant le sang [C31] avec Yuzuhira qui le soutient.

**Fuuma** : Vous ne vous en tirez pas comme ça !!

Fuuma fait mine de s'élancer à leur poursuite mais est stoppé par l'un des rubans [C32] de Nataku qui s'est enroulé autour de son bras. Fuuma se retourne un rictus à la bouche.

**Fuuma** : A tu veux jouer Nataku ??? Bien !! Allons-y !! Prends ça !!

Fuuma lance une attaque de pierre que Yutô évite en se lançant en l'air. Nataku lance ses rubans pour transpercer Fuuma mais celui-ci les stoppe d'un geste de la main.

**Fuuma** : Raté !! Essaye encore !![C33] 

Il rit. Nataku est mécontent….

**Yutô **: Surtout ne t'énerve pas, il cherche à te déstabiliser et à te faire prendre ta concentration. Tiens toi, prêt, attaque le de toute tes forces. Après nous nous enfuirons. Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve les deux autres, Yuzuhira ne s'en sortira pas seule. Elle est notre seule chance de salut, sans elle nous aurons du mal à convaincre Kamui… Vas y !!

Les deux jeunes gens combinent leur attaque que Fuuma n'évite pas, il est à terre, assommé, pendant un laps de temps qu'ils savent forcément court.

**Yutô **: Allons-y !!

Nataku hoche la tête, ils s'envolent à la poursuite de la jeune fille et du militaire. Ils retrouvent ces [C34] derniers dans une sombre ruelle. Yuzuhira est au chevet de Kusanagi qui crache du sang par la bouche, il semble beaucoup souffrir. Yutô s'approche du militaire, pose délicatement Nataku à terre et écarte doucement la jeune fille en pleurs. Il examine la blessure [C35] de ce denier hochant la tête vis à vis de ce dernier qui semble comprendre ce que veut lui dire le jeune salaryman.

Yutô nettoie quand même la blessure et administre surtout de la morphine contre [C36] la douleur. Les traits de Kusanagi se détendent.

**Kusanagi **: « Merci…. Je vais essayer de le retarder, avec tout ce sang » dit il en montrant des flaques de sang comme si le petit Poucet avait [C37] changé de méthode pour retrouver son chemin. « il va pas tarder à nous retrouver. Yutô, je te confie la jeune Yuzuhira »dit il en lui ébouriffant avec gentillesse les cheveux. « Yuzuhira, je t'en prie guide Yutô et sauve toi »

**Yuzuhira **: NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNn !!

Le cri ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Soudain, Fuuma apparaît dans le ciel. 

**Nataku** d'un cri averti les autres « Il est là !! »

**Yutô **: Nous n'avons plus le temps !! Yuzuhira, partons !!

**Yuzuhira **: Je ne veux pas !!

Soudain, Fuuma arrive.

**Fuuma** : Alors mes chatons, vous êtes là ? Comme c'est gentil à vous de vous êtes réunis, vous allez ma faciliter la tâche !! Ne croyez pas vous en tirer si facilement. AH  AHH !! Commençons par la jeune fille qui est encore intacte !! Mais plus pour longtemps !!

Fuuma bondit et lance une violente attaque contre Yuzuhira qui surprise n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle est à terre, Fuuma sort alors son épée divine. Yutô lance une attaque que Fuuma contre et relance à son investigateur.

**Nataku **: YUTÔOOOOOO !!

**Fuuma** : Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit Yutô, je vais m'occuper de toi !! Très bientôt.

Yutô est contre le mur, assommé, son front saigne. Nataku rampe pour le rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, Kusanagi assiste horrifié au spectacle qui se déroule devant lui. Fuuma a pris son épée divine et d'un geste, il coupe les jambes à mi-cuisse de Yuzuhira qui hurle de douleur.

**Fuuma** : Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus fuir, mon enfant… Je vais prendre mon temps et savourer tes cris surtout devant ces chiffes-molles, après, ils seront encore plus horrifiés et ne pourrons réagir, rongés par les remords de ne pas avoir pu t'aider.

Nataku a rejoint Yutô qui reprend conscience douloureusement.

**Nataku **: Pas trop sonné ?

Yutô secoue la tête.

**Nataku **: Prêt à attaquer ??

Yutô hoche la tête. Pendant ce temps, Kusanagi a bloqué à main nues l'épée de Fuuma tant bien que mal. Soudain, alors que celui-ci menace de céder, il est balayé par une attaque conjugué de Nataku et de Yutô. 

**Nataku **: Yutô, prends Kusanagi et Yuzuhira avec toi, tu penses pouvoir les porter ?

**Yutô **: Je ne suis pas sûr et toi ??

**Nataku **: Je vais me débrouiller… Un petit coup sur les immeubles pour finir de l'ensevelir et je vous rejoins !!

**Yutô **: C'est hors de question !! Je devine à quoi tu penses !! Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Nataku rougit, d'une main, il abat l'immeuble sur Fuuma sonné. Yutô bande maladroitement les jambes de Yuzuhira et lui donne de la morphine. La jeune fille s'est évanouie sous le coup de la douleur. Il l'attache dans son dos et prend Kusanagi sous l'épaule.

**Yutô **: Viens, dépêchons-nous !!

Kusunagi hoche la tête.

**Kusanagi **: Désolée d'être un poids mort.

**Yutô **: Je compte sur toi pour surveiller nos arrières ! Nataku viens !!

Yutô lui prend la main et ils s'envolent en l'air, Yutô ploie sous le poids. Au bout de quelques instants, il décide de courir dans les ruelles sombres. Nataku a du mal à les suivre, il halète sous l'effort soudain imposé à sa jambe. Heureusement, la main de Yutô est là qui le rassure et le pousse à continuer. Ils arrivent sans dommages à l'école Clamp dans laquelle ils pénètrent.

Yutô se voit forcer de réveiller Yuzuhira.

**Yutô **: Où sont Kamui et les autres.

**Yuzuhira **: « mi… li….eu… » arrive t-elle ) articuler avant de s'évanouir.

**Yutô **: Au milieu ? Allons-y !!

Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivent au centre du campus surveillé par des hommes en noir.

**Yutô **: Nous voulons voir Kamui, de toute urgence !!

Les hommes sont interloqués.

**Yutô **: Vites, ces trois personnes sont des dragons, ils méritent des soins de toute urgence !!

Les gardes constatent les flaques de sang et les faces blêmes des quatre individus. Ils se décident alors à appeler Sorata, Arashi et Kamui.

**Arashi** : ! Mon Dieu !! Yuzuhira !! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

**Yutô **: Elle a les deux jambes tranchées à mi-cuisse.

Les trois jeunes gens regardent horrifiés Yutô qui a passé son bras autour de Nataku qui ne tient plus vraiment sur ses jambes.

**Yutô **: Vites, ils ont besoin d'urgence !!

**Sorata** : Effectivement…. Tu nous expliqueras tout plus tard.

Kusanagi, Yuzuhira et Nataku sont conduits d'urgence aux soins intensifs. Une infirmière s'occupe des blessures de Yutô. Après s'être changé avec les vêtements mis à sa disposition, celui-ci vient rejoindre Kamui, Arashi, Sorata qui ont appelé Karen et Aoki. Ces derniers observent avec étonnement Yutô qui les salue.

**Karen** : Que faites-vous ici ?

**Yutô **: Je suis venu combatte à vos côtés. Combattre le dragon de la terre, notre Kamui, Fuuma.

**Aoki :** Pourquoi ?

**Yutô **: Vous n'avez pas compris ? il est devenu fou. Il a tué Satsuki et Kanoe. C'est lui le responsable de nos blessures. Il a tranché avec joie les jambes de Yuzuhira.

Soudain, Yutô se met à pleurer, se vidant de ses émotions trop longtemps contenus.

**Yutô **: Comment vont-ils ??

Sorata prend un air sombre.

**Sorata** : Je crains que ton ami, le grand militaire, on ne puisse rien espérer.

**Yutô **: Il le savait, il a tout fait pour protéger votre amie, Yuzuhira.

**Sorata** : Quand à elle, les médecins sont sceptiques. Ils ne savent pas bien, si elle passe la nuit, elle sera sauvée mais on ne peut plus rien pour ses jambes…

Yutô hoche la tête…

**Yutô **: Et … Nataku ?

Sa voix tremble.

**Sorata** : C'est celui qui s'en sort le mieux. Les médecins dit qu'il vivra. Cependant, il aura des séquelles à la jambe gauche. Il aura du mal à marcher au début, il va devoir faire se la rééducation…

**Yutô **: Il le sait ? Je peux le voir ?? Je vous en prie…

Yutô prend ses mains nerveusement, l'assemblée sent bien l'émotion contenue en lui. Ils se consultent du regard. Karen s'approche de lui, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

**Karen** : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les médecins de l'école sont tous très bons tu sais… Il est en de très bonnes mains, il peut rester là autant de temps qu'il le souhaite. Maintenant, vous êtes des nôtres. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer sa chambre.

Karen prend Yutô par la main et le guide à la chambre de son ami alors que les dragons du ciel restant discutent des nouveaux problèmes urgents qui viennent de surgir.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Clamp. Nataku accueille avec un doux sourire Yutô qui se précipite pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras, les deux jeunes gens laissent alors libre cours à leurs larmes. Karen fait un signe discret à l'infirmière les laissant seuls. Yutô sèche avec des baisers les larmes de Nataku et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, ce dernier lui répond ave fougue et volupté. Alors que Yutô écarte doucement ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire, Nataku le serre dans des bras et reprend ses lèvres, cherchant réconfort et à prouver ce qu'il a compris lors de cette tragédie. Il est en vie grâce à Yutô, il est content et heureux grâce à lui car il l'aime.

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux jeunes gens se séparent essoufflés. Nataku en profite pour se couler dans les bras de Yutô qui l'accueille avec joie.

**Yutô **: Tu sais ??

Nataku hoche de la tête…

**Nataku **: J'ai plus de chance que les deux autres ? J'ai entendu les médecins discuter…

**Yutô **: Tu vas me trouver égoïste, mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui soit en vie.

**Nataku **: … Je comprends.

Il prend la main de Yutô la caresse doucement et la porte à ses lèvres pour la baiser tendrement.

**Nataku **: Yutô… Je crois que… je t'aime…

Le visage de Yutô s'éclaire à ce moment illuminé de joie.

**Nataku **: Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie… Je ne veux plus être seul… Dis moi que tu veux bien de moi…

Yutô interromps Nataku d'un chaste baiser sur le front.

**Yutô **: Baka !! Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Je suis très heureux tu sais… J'ai offert de me battre contre Fuuma aux côtés de Kamui… Ils vont se charger de tes soins, tu seras en sécurité ici pendant le combat.

**Nataku **: Pourquoi ?

**Yutô **: On ne peux laisser ce fou massacrer tous le monde…

Nataku hoche la tête. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

**Nataku **: Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses….

**Yutô **: Je ne serais pas absent longtemps, je et le promets…

**Nataku **: Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'accompagner…

**Yutô **: Hos de question, tu serais plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Tu dois te reposer.

Yutô embrasse alors de nouveau longuement Nataku qui lui répond aussitôt. Yutô couche alors doucement son ami sur le lit et le caresse avec douceur, ne manquant pas de faire rougir Nataku qui se laisse faire avec délice. Soudain, un grand fracas se fait retentir. Yutô se redresse prêt à partir. Il commence à s'en aller quand la main de Nataku le retient.

**Nataku **: Promets moi de revenir…

**Yutô **: Je te le promets…

**Nataku **: Reviens en vie…

Yutô part en courant rejoindre ceux avec qui il va désormais se battre ? Nataku se met alors à prier pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité, des hommes, des femmes, des plantes, des animaux, des compagnons qu'il a connus, et surtout de son cher Yutô… l'homme de sa vie… il le sait maintenant…

Les six jeunes [C38] gens se trouvent face à Fuuma qui éclate d'un rire dément en les voyant. Sa veste est recouverte de sang.

**Fuuma** : Mon petit Kamui, je veux ta tête, ton sang doit être délicieux.

Il lance aussitôt une attaque que ce dernier évite de justesse.

**Kamui** : Fuuma, je t'en prie, redeviens normal… Tout ceci est futile…

Les attaques des autres dragons n'ont que peu d'effets sur Fuuma.

**Aoki **: Kamui, tu dois lutter, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre !!

**Karen** : Je t'en prie !! Fais-le pour l'humanité !!

Kamui hésite ne sais que faire, la plupart de ses compagnons sont à terre. Soudain, Fuuma se précipite vers Arashi sur laquelle il lance une puissance attaque qu'elle ne peut éviter, son pied étant pris dans es rochers. Elle croit sa dernière heure arrivée. Quand soudain, Sorata s'interpose et se prend le coup de plein fouet. Il retombe dans les bras de sa bien-aimée qui se met à pleurer…

**Arashi** : SORATA !!

**Sorata** : « Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas » dit il en lui caressant doucement la joue cette dernière lui prend aussitôt la main dans la sienne. Il saigne beaucoup.

Fuuma éclate de rire.

**Fuuma** : Comme c'est touchant !! Mais tu ne vas pas languir longtemps ma belle… Je vais te faire une faveur, tu vas rejoindre de ce pas ton bien-aimé.

En effet, Sorata a rendu l'âme dans les bras d'Arashi qui pleure ouvertement et crie son nom sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand Fuuma la transperce de part en part, elle ne se retourne pas et embrasse doucement Sorata sur la bouche avant de s'éteindre elle aussi.

**Fuuma** : Quel tableau magnifique !! Qu'en penses-tu Kamui ?

Fuuma rejoint Kamui qu'il a prit soin d'enchaîner avec des fils de fers barbelés [C39] auparavant. Celui-ci en pleurs ne cesse de répéter les noms de Sorata et d'Arashi.

**Fuuma** : Redire leurs noms ne les fera pas revenir, tu sais Kamui…

Fuuma commence à lécher les larmes de Kamui.

**Fuuma** : Elles sont délicieuses tu sais… autant que ton sang…

Il prend alors un morceau de verre et commencer à lacérer le tee-shirt de [C40] Kamui qui commence à se teindre de sang. Fuuma lèche alors les perles de sang qui se sont formées.

**Fuuma** : MM… vraiment délicieux…

**Kamui** : Naze ??? Pourquoi ??

**Fuuma** : Pourquoi quoi [C41] très cher Kamui ?

**Kamui** : Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi se combattre ?? je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu le sais Fuuma…. Pourquoi ce changement .. Pourquoi avoir tué mes amis ??

Kamui est en larme, Fuuma lui prend le menton et doucement l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

**Fuuma** : Parce que je suis Kamui… Parce que c'est mon destin… notre destin de nous affronter… que tu ne fais rien, que tu te laisses faire… Que tu laisses agir les autres au lieu de prendre les rennes… parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre …. Parce que je désire la fin de cette terre…. Je désire ta fin… JE VEUX TA TETE !! !KAMUI !!

Kamui sanglote.

**Fuuma** : C'est est fini de toi.

Soudain, Aoki lance une attaque de vent combinée avec une attaque d'eau lancée par Yutô. Aoki part affronter Fuuma avec Karen alors que Yutô se charge de réveiller Kamui.

Le combat est dur, les deux dragons du ciel ont du mal à lutter contre la force terrifiante de Fuuma qui semble se jouer d'eux…

Yutô est parvenu à défaire les liens de Kamui.

**Yutô **: Ca va Kamui ?

**Kamui** : Je crois…

**Yutô **: Aoki et Karen ne vont pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je t'en prie, je comprends combien cela doit être dur pour toi mais pour l'humanité, tu dois lutter contre lui… ou s'en est fini de nous… je t'en prie…

Kamui pleure et se réfugie dans les bras de Yutô qui le console comme il peut. Voyant ce spectacle, jaloux, Fuuma assomme d'un coup ses deux opposants. Il attaque alors Yutô, lui prend le bras, prenant un malin plaisir à le torturer et à le tordre dans tous les sens. Yutô grimace de douleur.

**Fuuma** : Alors tu ne cries pas ??

Yutô a le visage déformé par la douleur, ses contre-attaques sont vaines.

**Kamui** : Lâche-le Fuuma !!

Fuuma s'interromps, il le laisse en lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre l'envoyant s'écraser contre des piliers.

**Fuuma** : Tu as décidé de m'affronter ??

**Kamui** : Je n'ai pas le choix…

Kamui sort alors son épée divine, les deux jeunes gens s'affrontent. Des coups de métal qui s'entrechoquent, des lames, un coucher de soleil rouge comme le sang, des bâtiments écroulés, des pleurs, des blessures… tout cela compose la terre et le spectacle. Les épées divines s'entrechoquent raisonnants dans l'école de Clamp dont une partie tombe en ruine….

Le combat est dur, éprouvant. Un coup par en bas aussitôt contré un autre coup porté. Les vêtements ne masquent pas le sang qui coulent des blessures. Soudain, d'un coup, Kamui coupe l'épée de Fuuma. Entraîné par son coup, il lui tranche [C42] la tête.

Du sang jaillit du tronc éclaboussant un Kamui étonné. Il récupère la tête [C43] de Fuuma sans ses bras et l'enserre amoureusement, il se met à genoux tout en pleurant…

Le combat est fini, les dragons du ciel ont gagné, la terre ne sera pas détruite mais ceux à quel prix ?

La nuit tombe, le rideau tombe.

***********

**Quelques semaines plus tard. Dans l'appartement de Karen.**

**Karen** : Entrez, entrez, je vous prie... Soyez les bienvenus.

Nataku offre un bouquet de fleurs à Karen qui sourit.

**Karen** : "Merci bien. » Finissant son geste, elle embrasse tendrement Nataku sur le front qui se met à rougir, Yutô fait une mimique de grimace « ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te le piquer !! » dit elle en riant.

« Venez plutôt vous asseoir. Comment va cette jambe Nataku ? »

Elle désigne la jambe, Nataku s'aide de béquilles et s'appuie plus qu'il ne le faudrait sur Yutô afin de marcher. 

**Nataku **: Je vais bien. J'ai encore un peu mal mais les médecins ont bon espoir.

**Karen** : « Je n'en doute pas en plus, tu as quelqu'un pour t'occuper de toi, ce n'est pas plus agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Yutô qui rougit « Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis Yutô. Du thé ? »

Les garçons opinent de la tête.

**Karen** : Aoki ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

**Yutô **: Tu t'es décidée Karen ?

**Karen** : Décidée à quoi ?

**Yutô **: Devine, à lui avouer ce que tu ressentais pour lui… Ca te feras du bien tu sais…

Yutô serre alors la main de Nataku ce que Karen remarque.

**Karen** : C'est pour quand le mariage les garçons ??

**Nataku **: ….

Nataku est rouge comme une tomate.

**Yutô **: Ne détournes pas la conversation je te prie.

**Karen** : Je lui dirais quand j'aurais le courage.

**Nataku **: Courage !!

**Karen** : Merci Nataku !!

On frappe à la porte.

**Karen** : C'est Aoki.

Elle lui ouvre la porte.

**Aoki **: Désolé d'être en retard.

**Karen** : Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons y aller ??

Karen, Aoki, Yutô le bras bandé et Nataku avec ses béquilles partent.

Ils se rendent dans un cimetière, ils ont acheté des fleurs. Ils s'arrêtent devant plusieurs tombes et ils se mettent tous à prier.

Au bout de quelques instants, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Ils partent.

**Aoki **: Kusanagi et Yuzuhira sont morts sans souffrir.

**Nataku **: C'est mieux pour eux, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

**Karen** : Oui… Pauvre Kamui…

**Yutô **: Tu sais, il fallait s'en douter… Le pauvre était vraiment tourmenté… Après la mort de Fuuma, il ne cessait de pleurer et de se lamenter… Il ne pouvait vivre sans celui qu'il aimait. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis leurs tombes à côté comme il le demandait dans sa dernière lettre…. Avant de se suicider. Cela doit être affreux de vivre seul, sans personne à ses côtés, sans l'être que l'on aime pour être soutenu lors des moments difficiles.

**Nataku **: Ainsi, il ne souffre plus…

**Aoki **: Je comprends… Mais ne parlons pas des morts, cette journée est radieuse, il vaudrait mieux sortir, vous ne pensez pas ?? Dites, les garçons, j'espère que vous nous inviterez… C'est pour quand ??

Il montre du doigt les mains de Yutô et Nataku enlacés, leurs doigts portant chacun une alliance. Les deux jeunes gens rougissent.

**Nataku **: Bientôt… Nous voulions justement vous en parler. Je connais une très bonne crêperie, ça vous dit ??

Yutô sourit à ces mots. Les quatre dragons se rendent de nouveau vers Tokyo en pleine reconstruction.

FIN           THE END               FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

**Auteur :** Yes !! j'ai fini ^^ COOL !! c'est la 1ère fic que je fini ^^ Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à faire de commentaires.

Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord Mélaine/ar Lutun à qui cette fic est dédicacée car en parlant lors de mails, vous lui devez cette fic ^^ Ensuite, je tiens à remercier les nombreuses personnes qui ont voté pour la suite lors du 3ème chapitre et de m'avoir encouragé à continuer. Enfin, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont écrit pour m'encourager ^^ cela me fait plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir 

MERCI à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices. MERCI ^^ DOMO ALIGATOU GOZAIMASS 

A la prochaine fic 

* * *

[MSOffice1] Si si je vous assure !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice2] ben ça doit faire bizarre d'entendre ça. Ce qui est évident pour le commun des mortels ne l'ai pas pour Nataku. De plus on peut pas dire que les médecins de son laboratoire l'est considéré comme un être humain.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice3] Et c'est reparti que je torture mes persos !! je suis très méchante !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice4]on passe du sadique au fleur bleue en 2 secondes top chrono en main, c'est fort ça hein ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice5] tu m'étonnes ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MSOffice6]voici qui rejoint et explique en partie le titre de ma fic.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]D'habitude, il a celle de Kotori mais il faut changer les habitudes et je pars du principe qu'elle est déjà morte.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]Désolée pour les admiratrices de ce personnage, je l'ai transformée en monstre sanguinaire 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]et voilà je donne dans les mutilations maintenant ::

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] c'est quoi le cri de la douleur ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11]Pauvre Yutô, il a pas de chance, Nataku est toujours blessé sous ses yeux ::

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12] re désolée pour les fans de ce perso --- 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C13] Jayce et les conquérants de la Lumière. Comment ça j'ai des références tordues, vous étiez pas encore au courant ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C14] TSS !! ils sont pas encore en lambeaux !! vous pensez à quoi ??? à la même chose que moi, désespérant n'est-ce pas ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C15]vias je les tuer ou pas les tuer ??? j'aime torturer mes lecteurs pour le moment je sais pas encore. Me déciderai à la fin selon mon humeur 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C16]vois pas d'autre nom pour désigner ce avec quoi il attaque et vous ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C17] ben les gens fuient et abandonnent les magasins il a d'autre chat à fouetter que payer non ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C18]c'est le type qui ressemble à un militaire.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C19]Et oui la question du jour est comment les dragons de la terre ou du ciel se rejoignent ils ?? ils ont pas de portable sauf Aoki non ?? moi et mes questions 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C20] Plus shojo que ça tu meurs mais j'aime le shojo 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C21] c'est bien vrai non d'un camembert 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C22]re shojo, et les petites fleurs autour svp

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C23]l'auteur donc moi en l'occurrence a pas tu tout d'idée comment ils font pour se contacter et se repérer bis. On va dire que c'est le 8ème sens. Comment ça j'ai trop regardé Saint Seiya ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C24]ils sont choupinous ne ?? mode shojo 200%

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C25]on croirait pas ce qui vient de se passer avant 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C26]je sais je m'avance _________ 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C27]mettez vous à sa place. Je sais que moi j'inviterais Yutô mais bon c'est pas les mêmes circonstances 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C28]non je l'ai pas paumé en route 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C29]retour de chri chri la sadique après chri chri fleur bleue.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C30]Quoi encore ? ben oui, encore !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C31]il a pas reçu de soins et il est blessé 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C32]j'aime pas ce mot mais j'en trouve pas de plus approprié

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C33]j'avais trop envie de cette réplique !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C34]sens « je retrouve les gens » vous connaissez pas ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C35]Black Jack Yutô, ça vous dit rien ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C36] on va dire qu'il en a trouvé dans la pharmacie c'est en vente libre ou pas ça au Japon ?? d'ailleurs, j'en sais rien et vous ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C37]tu parles d'une métaphore. Qu'est-ce que viens faire Grimm dans un DAN ???

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C38] Kamui, Sorata, Arashi, Aoki, Karen et Yutô

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C39]vous voyez le topo ? cf le manga

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C40] je crois que j'ai trop regardé Seimaden moi 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C41]ça c'est de la réponse 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C42]je me sers du film là ::

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C43]juste une impression de déjà vu.


End file.
